Ashes to Ashes
by Ms.Blood Rose
Summary: The Valentine Brother's took away her life and ripped her from her family. Revenge is tearing Ashling in two as the dark desires of her heart overwhelm her. Will she seal her fate with her plans or will her Mater be able to save her from herself. OC. R&R!
1. 1 Two is company but three is trouble

**Firstly: I do not own Hellsing! **

**Ash however she is mine! Mwahaha!**

**This is my first Fan fiction, so i would really appreciate a lot of feed back! **

**Please let me know if I've gotten the rating right.  
**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"Mom really I will be just fine!" I reassured again as I saw fresh tears welling up in her big, green eyes.

"Promise me you will text and call every day." She whimpered as she pulled me into another vice like hug.

"It's not like I'm leaving forever. A year will be gone before you know it!" I smiled before giving her one last hug.

"OUR TURN!" My sister's, Heather and Eva, said in unison. They grabbed me into a group hug that knocked the air right out of me.

"Ash if you come back with a funny accent we will not be amused!" Heather glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Relax if I've not lost my Galway accent at this point it's going nowhere." I giggled and both Heather and Eva joined in.

"Well you too better not get any taller while I'm gone. I'm the oldest therefore I should be the tallest." I tried to laugh but I knew the tears were on the way.

I finally turned to my Dad. For the first time in years I saw his eyes moist from tears. I couldn't hold back any more. Tears streamed down my face as I hugged him goodbye. He released me and wiped his eyes.

With the goodbyes said I walked nervously through airport security. With a last glance back I saw them waving like lunatics. My crazy family. I bit my lip and smiled.

_Oh man I'm going to miss them_

In my completely distracted state I walked straight into the airport controller.

"I'm so sorry!" He looked a little disgruntled, but sighed and ignored it.

"And where are you heading today?" he enquired.

"London." I beamed.

"Final Call for Ms. Ashling Kelly" a nasally woman said over the loudspeaker.

"Shit Shit Shit!" I repeated as I ran to the gate. I skidded to a halt at the counter where a woman with thick red hair looked at me with beady black eyes.

"I'm really sorry! I fell asleep at the wrong gate." I smiled in hopes of improving her mood, but her face didn't twitch. She glared for another second before she pulled my ticket from my hand, and then allowed me through. Arriving at the plane I was met by angry stares.

I was getting a lot of those today. I quickly took my seat and hoped I would make a better impression on people on my travels.

I arrived at my accommodation late in the evening, and could feel my stomach digesting itself.

I asked the owner of the bed and breakfast where was the closet place was to get some decent food.

"There is a pub down the street that serves 'bout now. If they've finished just say Tina sent ya. They know me well down there." She winked and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem love. Oh! An' a heads up, I don't appreciate extra night guests if ya get me."

I blushed.

"Am... I don't think you need to worry about me"

"That's a relief." She winked again then disappeared into what I can only assume was her office.

Outside the cold chilled me right to the bone. I picked my path carefully and skidded a few times on patches of black ice. I began to wish I had put my boots on as I slipped again, but caught myself on the wall. I cursed silently a couple of time, but then sighed with relief. The wall I had slipped against was the pub. I opened the door and was greeted by a roaring fire. I gave a shiver and walked up to the bar where a tall man with glasses was serving. I caught his eye and asked about food. He nodded and handed me a menu. I looked for a seat and was ecstatic to find a big brown, leather couch free by the fire. I fell into it and read the menu. The man arrived over, took my order then zoomed off.

I gazed around. It wasn't a particularly big place, put it was warm and welcoming with amazing wooden features. As I admired the place an odd pair caught my attention, as they sat the far corner of the room. It was two men who seemed deep in conversation. One, I can only assume the younger of the two, had a manic grin on his face. He had several facial piercings and worn dark clothes. He twitched in his seat, unable to sit still. His company on the other hand was calm and completely still. His long, blonde hair put mine to shame. It was neatly brushed back and tied near the end. His white suit was immaculate, with not a crease or stain in sight.

_English gentleman or chronic OCD I'm guessing_

He spoke quietly to the younger man and I saw his eyes begin to light up at whatever was being said. Then I thought his eyes flicked to mine for a split second, but when I looked again they were completely focused on the gentleman in white.

_Dam this light. It's playing with my eyes. _

"Eh hem" the bar man stood beside me and smiled. I felt my cheeks getting red. I had been caught staring at two men.

_Great. I look like a complete idiot gawking at guys I don't even know_

He placed a plate of fish and mash on the table in front me and then a glass of a steaming golden liquid. I stared and was about to say that I had only ordered the food when he said,

""The man over there ordered the hot whiskey for you." He gestured toward the man in white who waved and smiled warmly. I waved awkwardly back. He then stood up in a fluid movement and walked toward me.

"I thought you looked cold and needed some warming up." He said as he sat down in the couch across from me.

"Well thank you." I half smiled. As I thanked him, his companion arrived over and sat down too. His eyes seemed excited and almost hungry.

_This is so surreal. I didn't think this happened outside of movies! Be on your toes Ash. Something is off..._

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Luke and this is my brother, Jan. We are the Valentine brothers."

Luke offered me a white, gloved hand. I shook it and felt his strong grip. He smiled.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm Ashling, but I prefer to be called Ash. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Luke continued to smile but Jan only nodded, his leg twitched and bounced on the spot.

"What a beautiful accent. Irish If I am not mistaken?"I laughed a little.

"My accent gives me away once more." I smiled.

Luke seemed intrigued.

"Now what brings a young Irish girl like you over here?"

"It's my first stop in a year of travel." I beamed.

"Brave girl." he purred. "Travelling all alone."

Luke's eyes grew intense. He ordered a round of drinks, and I saw Jan smile wickedly.

The drink flowed freely and my perception became clouded, and Luke's questions became more and more personal.

"And are you going to be meeting any of your family on your travels?"

I giggled. "Na. My family is confined to the emerald isle!"

As I started to blast the Irish anthem, the barman eyed us. He was clearly annoyed and then I look at the time. 2.30am!

"Uh oh. I think we have overstayed our welcome." I whispered then burst into a fit of giggles again.

"I do believe you're correct. Please, allow me to fix the bill then myself and Jan will escort you out."

Luke walked up to the bar and I was left with Jan for the first time. He was staring into space and was grinding his teeth. I was about to ask if he had a problem with me when Luke returned.

"Let me help you with your jacket Ash." He offered.

As he helped me into my jacket, Luke rubbed down my frizzing blonde hair. He smiled and my body felt completely calm. It was strange. I felt so comfortable with a total stranger. Deep down something felt off but it went completely ignored.

I waved and apologised to the barman for keeping him up so late, then Luke took my arm and led me out the door. I stumbled as the cold hair filled my lungs. My head began to spin, but Luke steadied me. I smiled to myself. Jan shadowed us, and sniggered every minute or so.

"Your bother is weird." I whispered.

He laughed.

"No he is just impatient."

"Impatient?"

"He is impatient waiting for you."

"What..?"

It was only then I realised that we were walking in the opposite direction to where I was staying. Adrenaline started pumping and my head started to clear. I tried to pull out of Luke's arm, but he only tightened his grip and took hold of me around the shoulders. Then he led me down a back alley where Jan stood, a grin pulled across his face.

_Wait, I thought he was behind us! Shit! What's going on!_

"Heh...Heh...hahaha!" a crazed laugh burst from Jan.

"Bro, you took your sweet Fucking time with this one!"

Luke released my and threw me against a wall. My hands flew out and caught me before my head hit. I turned and faced them. Jan's grin just seemed to get wider while Luke just stared at a pocket watch.

_Bastards... _

I placed a foot against the wall. I hoped it would give me some extra momentum to get away but no luck. Just as I thought it, Jan was literally on top on me, one hand on the wall beside my head and the other was twisting through my hair. His eyes were mad and I felt pure terror.

"Well fuck me. The fear is really getting to her! Ha! Stupid bitch!" Next thing he had forced my face to his and had his tongue shoved down my throat. My body screamed and writhed in disgust. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Must you play with your food?"

_Did he just say food? What the hell are these guys!_

Jan pulled away from me and looked to his brother.

"I've been bored out of my fucking skull all night bro! I'm getting all I can out of this one."

He turned his attention back to me.

"Your all mine little girl."

That's when my mind seemed to click. It started to scream!

_Little girl... did you hear what he just called you? What are you? 12? Ash, cop the fuck on! RUN!_

_I'm not taking this. I am not going down without a fight! _

Jan pulled my face to his again but this time I was ready. I grabbed his lower lip with my teeth and ripped his piercing out. He released me in shock and I spat the bloodied ring in his face. I dived around his flaying limbs and tried to sprint for the alley entrance.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!" Jan screeched but I just stayed running. I slipped for a second on black ice but managed to steady myself. I was so close. Two more feet and I would have been safe. But I hit something solid that sent me flying back down the alley. I looked up to see Luke standing there, and he looked annoyed.

"That's not possible! You were behind me! You can't be that fast it's not natural!" I screamed.

_Whatever these guys are, they are not human!_

I stood to try run again but Jan had grabbed me from behind.

"I'm sorry to say dear Ash; my brother took a liking to you the second you arrived into the pub. I am merely here now to accommodate him and to make sure he doesn't blow our cover. Running only has made things worse I can assure you. Jan keep the situation quiet and quick." Luke smiled then walked to the entrance to stand guard.

Jan laughed again then licked up along my neck. I shuddered, but refused to make a sound. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You dirty little whore. You're not going fucking anywhere." He threw me on the ground and kicked me several times in the ribs. Each crunching blow shattered bone and torn open skin. I gasped and try to defend against the blows. He was too quick for me. I felt warm liquid dripping down my side.

Shit. I'm bleeding. I pressed my arm to my side, to help to control it, but then Jan kicked me on to my back and pinned down my two arms with one hand.

"You're going to taste fucking Sweet!" With that he ripped through my jacket and tops to reveal an open wound on my lower side. His tongue snaked along it as he lapped my blood.

Oh fuck. This guy is a psychopath! I can't let this happen!

I tried to struggle, but I failed to even move him. I tried to tense my lower muscles, to help to the bleeding. Jan realised what I was at then pressed his lower arm down hard on my chest. I heard another crunch. I tried to breath but I wasn't taking enough in. I tried again and again but I seemed to take in less each time.

"There's no fucking point little girl! I've punctured your lung! You'll be dead soon and mine! So just, fucking, give up!" He laughed manically.

_I can't give up! Only those who give up truly deserve to die! II will never give up!_

""I'll... never...GIVE UP!" Jan threw his head back and laughed! Red tears streamed down his cheeks. I shifted backward enough to lean against the wall. I kept my breathing calm and prayed for a miracle.

The laughing stopped as a white figure flew over our heads and smashed into the back wall of the alley. It was Luke! He picked himself up and snarled in the direction of the alley entrance. I turned my head and my eyes widened. A tall figure shadowed the entrance. He wore a black suit and red cravat beneath a long fitted red trench coat. I couldn't make out his face as it was hidden by a large red fedora. What I could see were two glowing, amber circles and a white, wicked smile.

"Holy Shi-" Jan didn't finish as he was grabbed by his brother and whizzed past both me and the newcomer.

"Dam freaks." The figure said as he produced a large black gun. He started firing off rounds in the direction the two must have gone. He lowered his arm.

"Our next encounter will be a far more exciting one." He said and he grinned.

He turned his back on me and took out a phone. He dialled a number and spoke.

""Targets have fled the scene." He said and the voice at the other ended screamed, clearly not impressed. The voice calmed and asked something else. He turned and looked at me, then said.

"One and death is imminent"

He is talking about me! Is he just going to let me die! No. Not if I can help it! I fought hard. I don't deserve to die!

"Yes my master" was the last thing he said to the person on the phone then hung up. He smiled at me in the same way Jan did, but it didn't scare me. He then turned to walk away!

"Wait!...You...can't...leave me...here...to...die." I whispered. It was hard to talk but I had to try. I didn't want to be left like this.

He stopped in his tracks and turned. I glared at him and a he gave a laugh.

"You fight to stay alive, with a punctured lung and a wound bleeding out. Why? Why not just give up?"

I took a deep, steady breath, hoping it wouldn't be my last.

"I...will...never...give...up! I don't...deserve...to die...like this!"

The man took off his hat and look at me through amber, goggle like glasses. He spoke quietly to me.

"Tonight you have had the misfortune of being victim to two freak vampires. You are moments from death. I cannot offer you a human existence."

My vision started to go, and everything began to blur.

"I can give you a choice. I can bring you with me. But you will be plunged into the world of the night. Crave that what you must drink to survive. You will be eternal. It is your choice." I could barely make out his smile.

What is...your...name? I asked weakly.

"Alucard."

"Save me...Alucard..."

Then I was consumed by darkness.


	2. 2 Superiority Complex

**Thank you to melzdog123 for my first ever review! ('',) you are awesome!**

**Hellsing is not owned by me. ( I wish! But Shhhhhh...)**

**Once again would love some feed back. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Have a Bloody day! ^_^**

* * *

My body had died, but I was alive.

My heart had stopped beating, but I was still breathing.

My eyes fluttered open and I was overwhelmed with confusion.

I found myself lying in a small bed, in a windowless stone room. It was completely unfamiliar. I stepped out of the bed and walked around the room. It was like a small apartment, with a basic bathroom, a dressing table, a wardrobe and a small fridge. As I passed the dresser I caught sight of myself in the mirror. Someone had changed me out of my own clothes and into a pale blue nightdress. My hair was also pulled back into a loose plait.

_How had I ended up here? _

Memories of the previous night flooded back. Luke's cold, unfeeling eyes as he left me to his brother. Jan's sadistic laugh as he ripped through my clothes. Then the tall man... Alucard.

_He saved me. _

His words began to replay in my mind.

"_You will be eternal. It is your choice"_

_He said he couldn't offer me a human existence...What did he mean?_

My mind raced and I began to panic. I grabbed my wrist. No pulse. I placed two fingers to my neck. Nothing. I put both my hands over my heart. Not a beat.

_I need to find someone who can give me answers. Now!_

I opened a door out to what I thought was the hall, only to find it connected to another room.

It was identical to the one I had been in apart from one crucial difference. A coffin stood where the bed had been. My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung open. I began to back into the other room when the bathroom door opened. I froze as a petite, young woman, with cropped blonde hair and big blue eyes stepped out. She was wearing a plain blue pyjama set. She spotted me, and had a look of shock on her face. But then, rather than scream, she smiled.

"I'm sorry!" I began to stammer. "I thought this was the door to out of the other room! I didn't know! I was trying to find someone who could tell me where I am and what's going on and...And...And..."

My thoughts all began tumbling out at once in an unintelligible jumble of words. But she just stood and listened.

"I don't know what I am..." I finally whispered.

She stood awkwardly for a minute then sighed as she sat down on a chair in front of her dressing table.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt about this, but I don't want to complicate things. You're a vampire."

I looked at her in complete disbelief.

"I'm a vampire...!"

I started to pace. It all made sense. No heart beat, no pulse. I then ran my tongue along my teeth. My canines had elongated and pointed. It was true then.

_Wow. _

"Ok. That explains how I survived my injuries," Jan flashed through my mind for a split second and I tensed all over.

"But that doesn't explain where I am, and how I got here and well who you are."

She stood up and smiled.

"I'm Seras Victoria. And your name is?"

"Oh I'm Ashling Kelly but really I prefer Ash."

"Ok Ash. Well now that you're awake I really should inform Sir Integra."

"Sir Integra?"

"It will be better if she explains everything else."

She reopened the door into the other room.

"Just take it easy for a while in your room and I'll get Sir Integra." She seemed nervous but I couldn't understand why.

_Is this Sir Integra that intimidating? _

She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I promise you, everything is going to be ok."

She disappeared back into her room and closed the door, leaving me alone.

_So this is my room. For how long I wonder?_

It occurred to me to check out in the wardrobe. I opened it to find the entire contents of my suitcase. _They must of been to the B and B I was meant to stay at. _

I fingered through the piles of clothes. I then went to the dressing table and found my toiletries and makeup. Everything seemed to here. But my silver necklace was gone. And so was the claddagh ring I had been wearing during the attack.

_I guess I can't wear them any more. _

I shut the dressing table and went over to the bed and sat on it with my legs crossed. I shut my eyes and tried to co-ordinated my thoughts. But before I could figure anything out my door burst open.

A tall woman in an olive-green suit with long blonde hair stood in the entrance with an elderly gentleman. He wore a shirt and waistcoat and fashioned a monocle over his left eye.

"So this is the abomination." The woman said with clear disgust in her voice.

"Pardon me but did you just call me an abomination?" I replied. I felt an anger begin to build inside of me.

"I believe I have the right to call you whatever I wish. I am Sir Integra Hellsing master and commander of the Hellsing house."

"Hellsing... As in from..."

"Yes. We are the very same." Sir Integra answered before I could finish.

_Pushy isn't she?_

"So what am I doing here?"

"You were brought here by your master, Alucard. Due to your certain condition, you are now owned by the Hellsing house. You will follow my orders. You will be used as a tool to eliminate freak vampires and any threats to this country."

The anger boiled deep within me.

_I am not owned by anyone! I am my own!_

"Owned? Do I look like a piece of furniture?" I stood up from the bed and approached Sir Integra.

"Would you like me to restrain her Ma'am?" the elderly gentleman asked.

"That will be unnecessary Walter. Her seal will make her unable to disobey orders." She replied coolly.

_What the hell is she talking about?_

My vision suddenly became amplified by a red haze. I snarled and prepared to pounce. It felt natural. It felt right. And I felt a sudden hunger.

"You will stand down Miss Kelly."

_She thinks she can stop me? Ha! _

I suddenly felt a warm sensation down my left arm. The heat began to intensify and seer. I looked down at my arm and saw a red glowing through the night dress. I ripped off the arm and saw an elaborate tattoo, spanning from my shoulder to wrist. It detailed with pentagrams and ancient lettering. As the glowing grew pain jolted threw my entire body. I fell to the ground and began to writhe in pain.

"What have you done to me?" I screamed, and I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes.

"This is the Hellsing house seal. You will obey me. I am the master of your master." Sir Integra stood over me and lit up a cigar while I lay on the floor.

As I calmed down the pain stopped. I whipped my bloody tears away from my eyes. I stood up, refusing to allow Sir Integra to look down on me.

"Why did you have to do this to me?" I whispered.

She inhaled her cigar deeply and exhaled.

"You are young, unpredictable, inexperienced, and have no control over your emotions. It was necessary for the safety of my people." She explained.

"Then, if that is the case I appreciate your judgement. And thank you, for taking me in and not leaving me in that alley."

She laughed dryly.

"That was your choice." She looked at me through her circular spectacles.

"You will begin training with the Police girl tonight. You may be an immortal creature, but you are useless to this house with no formal training. You are in for a long night." She grinned slightly.

"Walter can you please supply Miss Kelly with an official uniform?" She said as she left the room.

"But of course Sir Integra." He bowed respectfully to her.

Turning to me he began "Miss Kelly I believe this will be fitting." And he handed me a folded, yellow uniform, embellished with the Hellsing coat of arms.

He smiled.

"Please don't feel malice towards Sir Integra. She does what is necessary to protect those who are vulnerable."

"I can understand."

_Ya I understand, but she really has a superiority complex going on!_

I smiled to myself.

"Thank you for explaining Walter. I really don't want to cause hassle. That reminds me, who is Police girl?" I asked.

He laughed.

"That would be Miss Victoria. I'm sure you will find her a good teacher." He turned to leave.

"Good day Miss Kelly."

He shut the door and I heard his steps echoing down the hall.

I returned to my bed and lay down. As I began processing all the information that was bouncing around in my skull three things stuck out.

_Firstly I am a vampire. That is going to take some getting used to..._

_Secondly Sir Integra does not like me at all! "Abomination..."_

_Thirdly Alucard, the man who saved me, is now my master._

I sighed.

_Did I really do the right thing? Begging to be saved? _

I closed my eyes and fell into a sleep fill with images of Jan and Luke.

_They will pay..._

* * *

**One last note: **

**I wont be up dating until after the 21st of this month due to some crazy exams. I'll try make the next chapter longer to make it up or hell maybe ill get two up! Who knows! **


	3. 3 First

**Hello my darlings! Merry Christmas! **

**Here is that nice long chapter I promised. **

**Please don't worry, I will be getting more regular with my updates! **

**and now for the Disclaimer!**

**I don't own Hellsing, no matter how much I wish on that star! **

**Review pretty please! ^_^**

* * *

The night, well more correctly day of sleep had been horrific! My mind had been fraught with nightmares.

Images of bloody battles from time gone by, dominated my mind. I stood shoulder to shoulder with young men, barely 18. A vision of terror was plastered across many of their faces. I looked forward to see hordes of rotting human like creatures. They marched in an unorganised fashion. Their bloodied eyes were hungry for flesh and I knew we were the ones they wanted. The men stiffened and prepared for orders. A harsh and husky voice behind us yelled and all the men charged. I screamed at them to come back.

"It's suicide. Those things aren't human!"

I shrieked as I saw limbs being ripped from torsos and the faces of innocent men being chewed. Everything then dissolved into black and I stood in an empty room. Vents in the wall began to open, and a thick, dark, red liquid began to flood the room. As the level began to rise, it reached my feet and began to creep up my legs. It smelled intoxicating. My throat ached and stomach groaned. I fell onto my hands and knees. My mouth was dry and I leaned toward the fluid. With my tongue inches from the blood nothing would have stopped me until I saw my reflection. That stopped me dead. My eyes a glowing crimson red, my lips pulled back over razor sharp teeth. I was like the creatures that had killed those young men.

"I'm no better than them..." I whimpered.

"You are far better than any common ghoul. You are a creature of the night that will rule for eternity. All you must do is, give in to your instincts. Drink and embrace your power! Drink and rule with me." The voice began to laugh manically as the blood, covered me entirely.

I woke with a start and ended up face flat on the floor. A devious laugh echoed around the room.

"Whoever is there this is not in the least bit funny!" I mumbled from the floor.

"Oh but I do believe it is very amusing." A deep, velvety voice said from the far corner.

_That voice_

I shot up to see Alucard sitting on the chair in front of dressing table. He was no longer wearing his fedora or goggles so I could appreciate his features for the first time. His eyes were a glowing liquid, amber. He had striking facial features that made him look really rather handsome.

_Huh. Well at least that's something good to look at for the next few centuries._

He chuckled lightly.

"You truly do not know the extent of the power at your disposal Siog girl."

I cocked my head to one side.

"You speak Irish?" I sat up and crossed my legs.

"A little" he purred.

I shook my head and decided I could ask about that later.

"I just had a dream and" My groaning stomach cut me off. He looked directly into my eyes as I grabbed my stomach in hopes of quietening the growl. A devilish grin spread across his face.

It was then he produced an empty wine glass from nowhere. It looked delicate, and was made of crystal. I watched Alucard, fascinated. His eyes bored into mine as he reached into his coat. He slowly pulled out a green bottle of a dark liquid. Never breaking eye contact he removed the bottle cork, using a nail and poured it into the glass.

He clutched the glass and swirled it gently. The liquid had me captivated. The scent from my dream filled my nostrils. A familiar red haze fell upon my eyes. I was brought to my feet and was standing beside Alucard in a split second.

"You must be hungry. May I offer you something to drink?" the grin grew wider as I fell to my knees.

I simply nodded as he handed me the glass.

_This will be it you know. The last step away, from your mortal being. You will be his servant forever until he frees you, and you will obey all his orders. Are you ready for that?_

"I'm ready" I whispered.

I slowly brought the glass to my lips and drank. The blood coursed through my body like a power surge. Every smell, every sight intensified. I felt strength in my muscles like nothing I'd felt before. But the one thing I didn't fell was fear.

Alucard gazed with amusement. A faint twinkle in his eyes seemed impressed.

_Well done Siog girl_

I jumped back to my feet, startled.

"What was that?"

He laughed to himself, and took to his feet.

"That was you tapping into your new power." He then dissolved back into the shadows, and disappeared.

Sitting back down on the ground, I put my back to the wall. I looked around and everything seemed different. Nothing had changed, but everything seemed so different.

_Wow _

A light rapping came on the door to Seras's room.

It opened and there stood Seras in her Hellsing uniform. Her yellow, short-sleeved, shirt buttoned right up to her chin, but was loose. Her left sleeve ended in a red cuff embroidered with the Hellsing coat of arms, and another coat of arms was on the left breast. Her yellow skirt was the same shade as her shirt. Her boots matched her gloves and her white thigh highs pulled the outfit together.

I found myself staring at her chest for longer than could have been comfortable.

I heard her giggle lightly.

"And I thought I had issues with the guys! I'm not going to need to give you a slap, am I?" She joked.

I blushed, or I would have if it had been possible.

"Sorry. You are just so lucky! At least you have them for eternity" I laugh.

Her face became sullen and distant suddenly.

_Shoot I've hit a nerve!_

Her eyes met mine and she perked back up.

"It ok Ash, don't worry. Now come on! Suit up! It's time for training!" she winked and then tossed me my uniform.

I pulled it on quickly, and French plaited my hair. As I pulled on my boots it caught my attention how well everything fit.

"These have to be the best fitting boots I've ever owned!" I admired them while sitting on my bed.

"Walter has a knack for that. He is good at just about everything!"

"He seems really nice." I smiled.

_I'll have to thank him_

I hopped off the bed and went to the mirror.

I admired myself for a second but then spotted the tattoo. It was black, at the moment. It was so highly detailed that it made me wonder who did it.

_It looks like master's gloves_

I then caught a glimpse of Seras in the mirror and the tattoo was forgotten, for now.

I began to pout. "I look like a smaller, younger you!"

A genuine smile appeared on her face.

"I've always wanted a little sister! "She said, as she came up and hugged me.

We laughed while we walked out the door. She led the way up the hall and upstairs to the main house.

Our steps were the only sound as we walked through a large, open main hall.

I whistled. "Wow! Snazzy!" I stopped and looked around. A grand staircase was the main feature of the hall, but it in no way took away from the portraits and paintings that portrayed the history of the Hellsing family. I was so caught up, that Seras had to come a tap me on the shoulder to pull me out of my daydream.

"Hay! Come on. We're burning midnight hours." She pulled an elaborate frown, and I just rolled my eyes. She tried hold the face but she just sniggered.

"Ok. Lead the way!" I bowed and raised a hand towards the door.

She led me to a large shooting range, were I was taught the basics of using and firing a gun. I was all over the place and it was clear Seras was getting frustrated. As hours had passed and I was nowhere near getting any better. Aggravation was setting in. As I missed, again, rage fired up within me and a red haze re-materialised.

I grinned to myself, as the target became clear as day, and I could make out every minute detail.

_This will make things so much easier. _

As I started to shoot again I hit the target with such precision that Seras was afraid it was a fluke. She got me to fire over and over, and I hit the target, over and over. My sly grin grew.

_This really has to be like cheating! _

It then occurred to me, as I faced a now smiling Seras.

_Can't she read my mind?_

I pondered over that as I reloaded but brushed it off.

_Maybe we can't all do it!_

As I finished firing the round the sky began to brighten.

"Ok Ash, that's enough for today. You really did well for your first time." She smiled and grabbed me around the shoulders.

"You might even be able to come out on the next mission."

"Now that would be interesting." I grinned.

After I put the gun back into storage we headed back up to the house. It looked eerie in this light, with the front completely shadowed.

"Creepy." I whispered.

"Not as creepy as some of the men first thing." Seras shivered and I just broke into a fit if laughter. Seras joined in.

"What about Sir Integra with no sleep?" I sniggered.

Her eyes became wide and she shook all over.

"I would rather take on a horde of ghouls in hand on combat then cross a sleep deprived Sir Integra!" We laughed so hard that our sides were sore. The laughter continued till we reached the door of the house. Seras wiped her eyes and smiled then opened the door.

"Good training session ladies?" Walter asked from the stairs, where he stood holding some papers.

"Oh she's a natural Walter." Seras beamed.

I ducked my head and bit my lip. Compliments were not something I was used to.

"You seem to be fitting right in Miss Kelly." Walter smiled then placed some old news papers in a waste bin beneath a table by the door.

"Thank you Walter. I..." I became distracted by one of the papers in the bin. I ran to it and pulled it out, scattering paper everywhere.

**'Irish Student laid to Rest'**

**Irish student, Ashling Kelly, aged 18, was today laid to rest in her hometown. The student died after a knife attack in London a week ago. She...**

I stopped reading and dropped the paper. A picture of my family grieving at what should be my funeral, dominated the front page of every paper. My mum being comforted by dad, my sisters holding single roses, and all of them had tears streaming down their faces. I felt so numb that I didn't notice the tear drops that had began to escape my eyes; I slumped down on my knees.

My back was to both Seras and Walter. As seconds passed they began to exchange anxious whispers.

I suddenly felt an arm coming around to hold my shoulders.

"Ash, is everything ok?" Seras whispered gently.

I just placed my hand on the closest picture to me and she understood. She held me tighter then took my other hand. She was waiting for me to crumble to pieces, and so was I, but it never came.

The feeling of loss lasted for mere seconds, and was quickly replaced by anger.

"Why was I left in the dark about this?" I asked turning to Walter. I saw genuine feeling of remorse in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Kelly. Sir Integra felt it best to deal with the matter herself."

I jumped to my feet.

"And who did she send as my replacement? A doll? A mannequin? Some poor, unsuspecting innocent?" I shouted.

I couldn't process all I was feeling. My head began to ache and I just wanted to run. I began to sprint toward the door. I ripped it open taking chunks of mahogany as I went. I ran through the court yard and headed towards a heavily populated forest. The sun was peaking over the horizon, but I didn't care. I could hear both Walter and Seras calling from the door, but there was no-way I was going back now. Not like this.

_I'll only hurt someone_

My speed accelerated as I got into the thick of the forest. I was travelling at an inhuman speed and I loved it. I was flitting at such speed that I lost my footing and ended up face planting a tree. Unfortunately it took far more damage than I did. It fell and knocked into another and caused a domino effect. Several heavy oaks fell to the ground. This left the area open to allow light in. The sun had crept up into the sky but was still low. I was safe for now.

_What kind of idiot am I?_

_Why did I run outside! _

I shrank down into the shaded of a tree and took some deep breaths. I began thinking about my family.

_Its better they think I'm dead. At least they can get closure now..._

_I just wish I could have had some say..._

The image of my family was so clear in my mind. The pain and sorrow in their faces. I began to tear up again.

_No wonder Sir Integra has me bound with this tattoo. _

_God, I'm a mess!_

I slammed my hand into the hard ground, where I left an indent of my fist. I sighed and suddenly felt so tired; I could barely keep my eyes open.

_I can't sleep here... Not outside..._

My eyes began to flutter open and closed. I pulled myself as close as I could to the tree.

_Just... a few minutes..._

I opened my eyes and smelled burning flesh. My hand burned intensely; I realised that it had fallen into the opening and was being exposed to the midday sun.

"AH!" I screamed with agony.

The skin of my right hand was cracked and bloody. I was in serious trouble now. The shadows were become scarce, fast. No search party would find me for hours because I was so deep in the forest. I wasn't even sure if Sir Integra would even send her people looking for an emotionally unbalanced vampire.

_She sees me as a major threat to her people _

_Maybe If I run quickly..._

_No... I can't run faster than the speed of light._

There was no chance Seras would last out here either. I was basically dead.

I ripped off a section of my shirt and wrapped my hand up. I was starting to overheat. Bloodied sweat, leeched from my forehead.

"I need to get out of here" I whispered.

Everywhere I looked I saw sunlight streaming through the leafy canopy.

"This is just fabulous. I've always wanted a char-grilled tan."

"Sarcasm suits you Siog girl." Alucard had seemingly appeared out of thin air. He stood in front of me shadowing me from the sun grinning broadly. His fedora kept him clear of any light beams.

I tried to look up but I could feel the sun and it was stinging my eyes.

"You're an idiot. The sun is nothing more than a drain on a vampire's energy and a slow and painful way for a fledgling to die." He sneered.

I shrugged.

"Spur of the moment idiot response?" I rasped. He laughed.

He picked me up, and made sure that I was kept clear of any sunlight. I leaned my head against him and held on with my good hand.

"Be prepared to feel your master's power." His eyes grew wild, and his grin manic. The seals on his gloves glowed and my tattoo responded. It was strangely beautiful.

Black smoke wisped around us and it felt like we were being carried through the air. Seconds later we were in an unfamiliar dark room. Alucard placed me on to the ground. I was feeling light headed, and dizzy but it all settled after a few seconds. Alucard walked swiftly over to a single throne that took centre stage in the room. Beside it a small table with wine glasses on top of it.

"Here." He tossed a blood pack toward me he had retrieved from near his throw.

I looked at it for a second.

"B-positive. Hmmm... Do you have a particular favourite type?" I asked Alucard curiously.

He seemed taken off guard by the question.

"I am more concerned about the type of donor, if you will, than their blood type."

"Interesting..." I muttered as I turned the pack over in my hands. I saw him watching me, as though he trying to analyse my behaviour.

_He will just read my mind if he wants to do that. _

_Isn't that right master?_

He chuckled to himself as he poured himself something to drink. I bit off the tube on top of the pack and drank.

I felt instant relief. I saw the scrape of shirt fall from my hand. I watched as the skin reformed and melded back together.

That is so cool.

Had drained the pack but I still felt weak.

"Siog girl follow me."

He led me to the darkest corner of the room, and there lay a sleek dark coffin.

"This is where my kingdom begins." He grinned.

"Why are you showing me this?" he sighed.

"You were exposed to UV rays for far too long. To regain your strength you must sleep in the coffin, containing earth of the place of your birth. However we are yet to attain a suitable coffin. The only choice I have my dear Siog girl, is to allow you to sleep in my coffin for a short period." He looked unwilling, so much that I was about to say that it wouldn't be necessary but he cut me off before I could say two words.

"This is an order Siog girl. You will sleep here until I return."

He began to walk away.

"You will need every bit of strength when I return." We grinned wildly and I knew something big was on the way.

"Be prepared." Alucard disappeared from the room leaving me alone with his coffin.

_The bird of Hermes is my name,_

_Eating my wings to make me tame_

I opened the coffin and stepped in and fell into the deepest sleep I had ever experienced.

I had once again been saved by Alucard.

_I owe him._

* * *

**Siog= The Irish phrase for Fairy. pronounced She-oo-g.**

**A/N: **

**Ash has been pulling me in two totally different directions but i think i followed the better of the two! **

**Please give me your opinions. I wish to get better!**

**Also, I apologise for the lack of action in the last chapter!**


	4. 4 Worries

**Happy New year! ^_^**

**Here is a little Chapter that gets everything about the tattoo and Integra explained! **

**Ash: Where am I for the chapter?**

**Me: Sleeping!**

**Ash: Awwww! Seriously? **

**Me: What? It's not like you're about to disappear!**

**Ash: Fine...Humph...**

**Me: Such a child. Just do the disclaimer Please!**

**Ash: FINE! Hellsing has never been or ever will be owned by the writer! No matter how much she wants it!**

**Me: Couldn't keep it simple could ya?**

**Ash: Nope! ^_^**

**Both: Hope you enjoy! Have a Bloody Day!**

* * *

POV: Third person

Integra took a cigar from her desk and cut the tip before lighting it. She sat by her desk and stared out into the starry night. The current behaviour of her servant had been very peculiar, and it all revolved around his new fledgling.

"So, you are telling me that he is allowing her to sleep in his coffin?" she inhaled her cigar deeply. She twisted her chair to face Walter who was standing in the centre of her office.

"That is correct Sir Integra. He feels Miss Kelly needs time in a coffin to regain her strength after her sun exposure. And since we are yet to acquire a coffin for her, the next best thing he could supply was his own. He believes it would help as she does have his blood in her body." Walter allowed Sir Integra to process this. She leaned back into her chair and sighed.

"The girl is showing great potential Sir Integra, she is adjusting to all this far quicker than Miss Victoria."

"She may be adjusting quicker, but she is proving to be far more troublesome." Integra chewed the end of her cigar.

"We need her to gain control of her emotional outbursts." She continued.

"Maybe some field experience would help?" Walter offered.

"Maybe..." she became quiet and consumed by her thoughts.

"Walter" she suddenly said.

"Yes Sir Integra?"

"I believe that tea would be fitting right now."

"Of course Sir Integra" Walter bow slightly and left the room. Integra returned to looking out over the training grounds.

Her eyes were distant and troubled. Her servant had never been so concerned about a fledgling before. This was new for him.

"We must keep her under control for now. We can't allow Alucard to free her..." She whispered to the cold night. She didn't worry about ease droppers as she knew her servant was far off in Northern Ireland dealing with a freak operation.

She took one long inhale from her cigar before stabbing it out in the ash tray on her desk and began to think. She thought back to the day when Alucard had arrived back from his mission with the girl.

The night had been cold, and a fresh layer of frost lay on the ground. Integra's mood was less than happy. Her servant had failed to apprehend the vampires that were wreaking havoc, targeting young women, drinking them dry and violating their very being.

She sat in her office rifling through papers when Walter burst through the door.

"Walter! What is the meaning of this?" Integra stood from her chair.

"I do apologise for my unannounced entry but Alucard has returned, and he has a girl." There was a worried tone in his voice.

"He has turned her." He finished.

Integra marched down to the lower levels where she found Alucard. He was standing outside the room next to Seras's room; this is where she deduced the girl had been placed.

"My master" Alucard bowed slightly then a wicked grin spread across his face.

"This is no joking matter Alucard, explain the situation." Integra demanded.

"The girl fought a battle she knew she couldn't win. She took on a psychopath, but still fought as she bled to death. She reminded me of you when I first met you my master. But she asked for this. It was her choice." He smirked.

Integra pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It may have been her choice, but you were the one who gave her the choice in the first place!"

Integra gritted her teeth and sighed.

"Alucard step aside. Let me see the girl."

"As you wish, my master." Alucard step aside, grinning.

Integra opened the door and quietly stepped in. The room was chilly and dark. She switched on a small lamp that stood by the door. It softly illuminated the room. In the centre of the room, the girl lay in a single bed. She had curled herself up into the foetal position. She was very pale, and her blonde hair was matted and bloody. Her face was covered in numerous small cuts, which were now nearly healed and faint bruises. The girl began to thrash around, and mumble in her sleep.

Integra looked at the girl. She was so young.

Integra had seen vampires as young as her before but it had never ended well. The young ones became power hungry and driven completely by their blood lust. Next to child vampires, they had the shortest life expectancy.

"She needs to be controlled." She whispered.

Integra turned and left the room, and returned to the hallway. Alucard and Walter stood by the far wall and both raised their heads to look at her.

"Walter, wake Seras. I want to speak with all three of you immediately."

"Right away Sir Integra." Walter went into Seras's room closing the door behind him.

Integra began to walk back to her office. She tried to remember something that would help the situation. Reaching her office, she sat into her chair and lit a cigar. Her forehead furrowed, as she thought. She had sat for barely a minute when Alucard phased through the wall, followed by Walter and Seras through the office door.

"I have asked you here to discuss our new arrival." Integra said.

"New arrival?" Seras was dazed and confused, clearly still very tired.

"Please Police girl, all will be explained." Integra raised her hand then gestured to Alucard.

"Tell us what happened tonight Alucard."

Alucard stepped toward Integra's desk and grinned as he told them about the night's events.

"What do we know about the girl?" Integra asked as Alucard finished.

"I have heard a woman's bag says a lot." He smirked, the produced a small, black, leather bag pack. He placed it on to Integra's desk. She reached for it, opened it up and tipped out its contents. An Irish passport, a purse, an umbrella and small fairy key-ring fell out. Alucard was very curious about the key-ring, picking it up and turning it over in his hand. He held it up by the chain looking at the small figurine. It was a paled skinned woman with pointed ears and pointed black wings. Its lips were painted crimson. He sniggered to himself.

_Well you are an interesting one Siog Girl _he thought.

"Ashling Kelly, 18, Irish. Walter find out as much as you can about her." Integra said while looking at the passport.

"Of course Sir." He responded, bowed slightly then left the office.

"Seras, this fledgling isn't like you. She was still in her teenage years when she was changed, making her highly unpredictable. I need you to help her in her training."

"But Sir, I've only been here a few months now, surely..." Integra cut her off.

"You are more than capable of training the girl. You have formal combat and weaponry training. None of the trainers I have staffed would be able to handle her. I trust you will." Integra look at Seras over the top of the rims of the glasses. A slight smile touched Seras's lips, before she became straight faced and accepted her new orders.

"I will also require you to clean the girl up. After the attack she is in appalling state."

"Yes, of course Sir Integra." Seras quickly left the room leaving Integra and Alucard alone. Integra stood up from her seat and placed both hands on the desk. Looking at Alucard she began to speak.

"Alucard, I must seal the girl. She will be a danger to both herself and others. It will be the only way she will learn to gain control. Since she is young it will be a far more complex seal than any we have used before. It will have to be tattooed to her skin."

Alucard didn't stir.

"You think she will become very powerful don't you master?" There was a devilish glint in his eye.

"I believe she will be of value to us." Integra replied bluntly.

"Heh." He grinned.

Integra, face became stiff and emotionless.

"Alucard, you are not to release her. She is too unpredictable. Without a master she will lose all control. She is to remain your servant. That is an order. You are not to release her unless this order is withdrawn. Do you understand?"The smile faded from Alucard face. He went to one knee and bowed his head.

"I understand my master." And with that he phased out of the room.

_I'll need to be her trigger. I need to set her off for her to learn the power of the seal. It's the only way she can learn to control herself._ Integra thought to herself before descending to seal the girl.

Walter returned to Integra's office carrying a tray with teapot and delicate china.

"Your tea Ma'am."

"Thank you Walter. Has there been any word from the mission?" She asked as Walter poured tea from the pot.

"The unit deployed should be back within the hour, with a full report. There were no complications."

"Good." She took drank her tea, and Walter turned to leave.

"Walter?"

"Yes Sir Integra?" Walter immediately turned on the spot in response to his name.

"Please have a coffin ordered for the girl."

"At once Sir Integra." He smiled ever so slightly and left Integra to her thoughts.

_Once she is in control, she will be of great value to us. She just needs time._ Integra sipped her tea and once again return to gazing over the star lit grounds.


	5. 5 Bloodied Mission

**Hello to you all! **

**The weather is wet but my spirits are high because I have quite the exciting chapter done up! ^_^**

**Do enjoy! And remember to review! its a better feeling than tips to a waitress! **

**Disclaimer!**

**Me: I don't own Hellsing or any of it characters!**

**Alucard: No matter how much she pays me**

**Me: ... -_- (sigh) You really make me look like a fool...**

* * *

POV: Ash

A cool breeze brushed along my skin, waking me from a deep sleep. I stretched my arms, and rotated my ankles.

"That was amazing." I murmured.

I lazily opened my eyes, and was greeted by Alucard, casting his shadow over me, whiling holding the coffin open. He was smiling in his usual manic fashion.

"Good evening Siog Girl." he purred. I sat up and continued to stretch my arms, until I felt a satisfying crack in my back.

"Good evening Master. How long have I been sleeping?"I cocked my head to one side and looked at him curiously. He chuckled lightly then leaned down on his knees.

"You have been asleep for quite some time. The Police girl has become very anxious."

I twisted my body and landed my feet on the ground before standing up quickly. I started to wander around the room.

_They must thick I'm completely incompetent. _

_A fledgling vampire running out into the morning sun after an emotion outburst!_

_They are going to think I'm a psycho_

Alucard rose and turned to face me on the spot.

"They are just concerned. You are the only Supernatural tenant of the Hellsing house that has family."

I thought I saw empathy in the vampire's eyes, but I could never be sure with Alucard.

I stopped pacing and stared at the ground for a second.

_No one else has a family..._

"I didn't know that." I began to think to myself.

_I'll have to apologise to them_

I looked up at Alucard and smiled weakly.

"Thank you for allowing me to sleep in your coffin Master. I am feeling much better."

"Well it was necessary. You are not much good to me as a sun burnt fledgling." He smiled wryly.

"Now come. We have a mission."

My eyes widened and I felt a grin twitch at my lips, but I fought to keep a straight face.

"You mean I am going with you? Really?" my voice oozed excitement.

His grin turned wicked.

"Well you may want to visit your wardrobe before that. We leave in exactly ten minutes. Don't keep me waiting." His voice whispered out as he phased from the room in a wisp of dark shadows and smoke. My entire body twitched with excitement as I ran to my room. I opened the wardrobe and found it was stocked with several changes of uniform. Walter clearly was prepared for the inevitable damaging of uniforms.

_I really have to remember to thank him_

I quickly changed and re-plaited my hair before ascending the stairs. In the hall there were men in dark green uniforms lined against the wall. It looked like they were being briefed on the mission by Sir Integra. As I approached I saw Seras standing on the end of the line. She looked so official. But then her professional appearance disappeared when she spotted me at the top of the stairs. She smiled then left the line up to come over to me. She threw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I was so worried Ash! Are you ok?" She released me, and looked at me with analysing eyes, no doubt checking for burn injuries.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Listen Seras I'm really Sorry..." She cut me off by raising her hand.

"Ash it's ok. Don't worry about anything. Now just try and focus." She held my shoulder reassuringly before returning to the line up with the men. Several of them looked at me with intrigue in their eyes.

_Maybe I should go introduce myself_

But as I stepped away from the steps Sir Integra and Walter approached me.

"Miss Kelly, it is good to see you up and about." Walter said with a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you Walter. Oh! And thank you for the uniforms. They fit perfectly." He looked pleased.

Sir Integra then stepped forward, with neutral expression on her face.

"I will be brief, Miss Kelly. We have received word of number of vampire attacks in the centre of London. It has been located in an abandoned apartment block. Your orders are to seek out the vampire and destroy it. Do not leave any evidence of the vampire, including any ghouls under its control. Do you understand?"

The response was almost innate.

"Yes Sir Integra."

I bowed slightly and saw the tattoo glowing faintly.

_It's all part of the control I guess_

"One final thing Miss Kelly. You will not be travelling with the men." Her eyes were stern and final.

"What? But why?" I felt genuinely disappointed. It would have been the perfect opportunity to get to know some of the people I would be fighting with.

"Miss Kelly if you would step to the centre of the hall. That will give you the reason you need."

Confused, I did as was asked. I slowly walked to the centre of the hall. The door was wide open as men walked in and out. A gentle breeze was blowing, but as it hit me I was knocked off my feet.

My throat began to give out and a vicious animal deep within began to snarl and beg to be let out. The smell of blood seemed to be all around me, but it was in fact the smell of the men themselves.

Sir Integra approached me and held a hand out to help me to my feet, before bringing me back to the far side of the room.

"You would not be able to control your vampire instincts in a confined space, with so many humans." She stated as she put a cigar to her lips and Walter lit it.

"I understand." I rasped.

"Walter could you ah..." I began, but as I was about to say anything he produced a medical bag.

"Thank you." I felt embarrassed. I had never thought that I would need to drink so much.

_As long as we have a stock of medical blood I'll be fine._

I drained the bag with such haste, drops ended up all over the floor.

"Such a waste Siog girl." His voice made me jump slightly, as he phased through the wall behind us.

"You have received your orders Alucard. Are you prepared?" Sir Integra hadn't flinched on Alucard's arrival.

_Our master has had years of practise Siog girl_

I wanted to snigger at his thought, but Sir Integra would have been far from impressed in this situation.

Alucard bowed on one knee.

"As ever, my Master."

I began to wonder how on earth I was going to be travelling.

_Would I be in a car alone? _

_Would I be with Seras? _

But as looked over to her, she was clearly comfortable being around all the men. I suddenly felt slightly jealous.

_How has she adjusted so well?_

"Sir Integra, how will I be travelling?" I asked her. She exhaled.

"You will be travelling with Alucard."

"Master?" I said as I looked up at him. His eyes burned with such intensity. Pure excitement fuelled this and his crazed grin.

"Like a true vampire."

Integra raised her eyebrow before turning her back to us. Her long hair flowed gently as she walked to the centre of the hall.

"You have your orders. Now go." She said to the troops and with that they marched out the door followed by Seras.

Integra began to ascend the staircase to her office and Walter came towards us.

"Good luck Miss Kelly. It shall be an interesting experience for you." He then looked up to Alucard. He must have thought something amusing as Alucard smirked. I tried to read Walter's mind, but clearly he had learned to block his mind to unwanted intruders.

"Good evening to you both." He nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

"What did he say to you?"

"How do you know he said anything?" he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at my master before he placed both hands on my shoulders. His grip was gentle but tight.

"Prepared Siog girl?"

"Ready Master!"

His gloves blazed brightly and so did the tattoo. I began to feel light as our bodies became a mix of black smoke and mist. Red eyes flashed before my own, and suddenly everything became a blur.

_I have to learn how to do this!_

I felt myself begin to laugh as everything rushed by. I heard Alucard's manic laugh above me. It was all so strange.

We arrived outside a dilapidated old building, with smashed in windows and profanities scribbled all over the walls in spray paint. Wooden boards covered over the entrance, and the Hellsing men were in the process of removing them. I stayed back with Alucard and watched as Seras prepared to enter the building first.

I felt anxious, and wanted to be involved. Alucard sensed my anxiety and smirked.

"Patience Siog girl." He whispered. He placed a hand on my shoulder and began to speak.

"Focus. What do you see? What can you smell, taste, and hear?"

Clearly he was trying to bring out my instincts.

I inhaled deeply. The smell of rotting wood was the first thing that struck me, followed by mould growth, then blood. There was such a volume of it I could taste the iron on my tongue. I listened intently, trying to block out the sound of Hellsing troops. I could hear pained groans and a snarling voice. Clearly the vampire wasn't alone.

"It has ghouls Master." I muttered.

"That's expected from a scum vampire." He sneered.

It was then that Seras and the men entered the building. Gun shots began form the off and I felt my body lurch forward. Every muscle on my body tightened. Next thing a rifle was placed into my hands by Alucard. He smiled manically once again and phased through the building walls.

_Remember, the ghouls had no choosing in this. Be swift, and take them out at the head or heart._

"Yes master." I whispered.

I ran through the door, and headed for the first level. I checked around and found it clear so I ascended to the second level to find the men taking on a hoard of ghouls. I was taken aback by their appearance.

Their eyes screamed hunger. The maggot ridden corpses struggled to move as rotting flesh fell from their bodies. Muscle tissue was exposed, and internal organs pulsed and oozed. The men shot through them and began to head for the next level. Just then as the men ran through the fallen corpses, ghouls burst from a side door to the hall. One of the men didn't stand a chance as the leading ghoul took hold and clamped down on his neck. An ear splitting scream passed from his lips. I held my breath.

_I will not hurt those I am meant to protect! _

His scream didn't last long as blood filled his throat. Several more ghouls piled on to him and gorged themselves. I felt sick and rage began to build. I took aim and quickly took out the outer few. I snarled at them as they noticed my presence. The rest the Hellsing team had turned back and began to shoot till I screamed,

"Go now! I have these! Deal with the upper levels!" They looked to one another sceptically, until I took out three ghouls in a single shot. Their blood spattered back and painted my uniform. I snarled again and the men disappeared to the upper levels. The ghouls approached me slowly and I smiled. I fired another round that ripped through the chests of two more. I spun around as I heard ghouls come from another room behind me. The silver bullets pierced their bodies with ease and put them out of their misery. I reloaded quickly and spun back to fire. But it was then that the fire arm decided to give out. It back fired sending me into a wall. I hit the floor and whacked the back of my head.

_Shit!_

I looked up to see at least ten rotting creatures, coming towards me. I had to think fast. I grabbed the useless rifle and began to swing it. It hit the lower jaw of the nearest ghoul. The jaw flew against the far wall and hit in a bloodied spatter. The ghouls tongue hung from it remains of its mouth, dripping dark, thick liquid. The ghoul groaned and swung at me. Instinct took over as I drove the rifle through it chest. I proceeded to rip the others limb from limb, plunging my hands through their chests and crushing their skulls. I glared towards the last standing ghoul. Snapping off a section of the rifle, I flung it at the ghoul piercing it directly through its heart. Power coursed through my veins and every muscle in my body begged for more. Flitting through the upper levels I found all ghouls silenced. I came to the top floor. I crept through it then closed my eyes and listened tentatively. I crouched down and waited. There was total silence until I heard a crack in the floor in the room to my right. I kicked through the door and ripped another section of the rifle off. I prepared to aim and throw until I saw Alucard. He had silence the vampire and a bloodied pool of ash lay at his feet.

The red haze left my eyes. Blinking a couple of times I dropped the remains of the rifle and stood up.

"Master?" I looked at him and his emotionless face spread into a devilish grin.

I looked down at myself and saw I was painted in the blood of the ghouls. My uniform was saturated, and it stuck to my body.

_Now this is going to take some cleaning_

Alucard chuckled before walking over to me. He lifted my chin and looked at me. His eyes bored into mine and I felt a smile touch my lips.

"You did well my fledgling." He murmured.

"Thank you master."I whispered in reply. His eyes were mesmerising.

"Heh." he took his hand away from my chin then phased through the wall to the hall I followed and found him speaking to Seras. He acted completely different with her, very stern and in a leading manner.

I leaned against a wall and stayed distant from the men. Many of them were injured, and bleeding. When Seras spotted me a shocked look passed over her face. She came towards me and went to hug me.

"Ser it's ok. You don't need to hug me. You'll just get your uniform covered in all this!" I pointed to my bloodied uniform. But she just rolled her eyes and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I hope your first mission wasn't too bad."

"It was ok." I was about to leave it at that when she released me, but I couldn't.

"I need some hands on combat training." I blurted out. Seras looked confused so I had to continue.

"The gun back fired. I was left using it as a bat to fight. I need something more reliable than a gun."

As I finished I spotted Alucard out the corner of my eye. He smiled wildly.

"I can train you in hands on combat."

Shocked and disbelief spread across the faces of everyone there. I couldn't understand why, so I ignored the gawks.

"That would be excellent Master!"

"It's my pleasure Siog Girl." He chuckled and then approached me.

The men, who now hid their looks of disbelief, stood to attention and marched out. Seras smiled in my direction and followed them. I looked up to Alucard who took both my shoulders again and we phased back to the manor.

We arrived in my room where Walter stood. Alucard grinned as he spotted Walter and stepped away.

"I will see you tomorrow Siog Girl. Walter you certainly have been busy." He phased out and I was left with Walter.

"Well Miss Kelly, you do seem to have made an impression on Alucard." I ducked my head slightly, almost embarrassed, but about what I was unsure.

"I see that those ghouls took quite a thrashing from you." He chuckled lightly. I looked down at my clothes again. I really couldn't wait to get out of them.

"Now Miss Kelly the reason I am here. As you know a coffin is a vital part in keeping a vampire strong. After certain events, we thought it would be appropriate that this was attained." He stepped back to show a dark, wooden coffin with a white lining. I smiled them turned to Walter.

"Would I be able to personalise it a bit?" I asked. A surprised grin spread across his face.

"Of course! What do you need?" he listened intently. I thought for a minute.

"Some purple silk lining, black paint, thread, needles and a sewing machine." I chirped then kneeled down beside the coffin.

"I'll have them as soon as I can Miss Kelly. Good day." He smiled again and walked out the room. I looked at the coffin and thought of my plans.

_This will be where my kingdom begins_

With that I went to wash and change before my first day of sleep in my coffin.


	6. 6 Training

**Hello to all my lovelys! ^_^**

**I would like to take this time to thank everyone for your reviews and for adding my story to your alerts! Yay!**

**Jan: I going to get cha!**

**Me: Back off Jan or you will get a frying pan in the face**

**Jan: Ha! You couldn't even if you **

**PANG!**

**Me: You were saying? Do the disclaimer or I'll get ya again!**

**Jan: (defeated) Ms. Blood Rose owns none of us... She is a meanie Though.**

**PANG!**

**Me: (foot victoriously perched on an unconscious Jan's back) Enjoy! ^_^ and Have a Bloody Day!**

* * *

Sleeping in my own coffin had a significant effect on me. I felt strength like nothing I had felt before. I could hear a pin drop within a mile radius. My vision baffled me. I could see clear as day in the blackest of night and I could move faster than any creature alive.

But none of this could help me, untrained.

I stood in the middle of the training area, totally still, totally silent. I closed my eyes and focused.

_He's getting close. I can feel it_

Just as I thought it Alucard came at me, full force. I dodged with millimetres to spare as his hand tried to pierce through my chest. While missing my heart he succeeded to rip through the side of my red tank top.

"Faster Siog Girl! What good is a vampire that can't dodge such a simple attack?" he snarled.

I had thought the training had been going well. The first time he had come at me I had ended up with claw like scars across my ribs and arms. That top had ended up similar to shredded newspaper. The next few attacks I ended up looking like a cat's scratching post. Everything had healed instantly, but the lesson still stood. I needed to get faster.

I spun around from the impact of the attack, and faced Alucard. He began to travel so fast he became practically invisible, but I could see him. And he was coming right for me. This time I jumped over him, propelling myself through the air. I snarled and slashed the back of his neck before landing into a crouch. I spun on the spot to face him. He was smiling manically. He came at me punching him hands in my direction, but I dodged and blocked and even got in a few hits of my own. But I was still no match. I tried to jump to get on to his back but he grabbed me mid-air and threw me at the wall, and he flitted towards me and rammed me against it. He held me there with one arm, while he held his spear like hand over my heart. He began to pierce skin and slowly move through muscle. I clenched my jaw and held back my screams. He then eased off, and pulled his hand back, allowing me to drop to the ground. I leaned my head back and looked up at him. His smile had been replaced by a seemingly emotionless grimace. He was then suddenly inches from my face.

"Allowing an enemy this close wouldn't be any good now would it?" He sneered, but he didn't move back. Alucard kept his face close to mine far longer than he needed to. He smiled deviously and then stepped back.

"You need to create space between you and your opponent." He said as he began to walk away from the training area. I picked myself up and caught up to him. I walked along side him, making two steps for every one of his strides.

"But how am I meant to do that in hand on hand combat? It kind of defeats the purpose." I questioned. He raised an eyebrow as we walked, obviously not used to being questioned.

"You need a weapon Siog girl."

"But I can't use a gun again! They are too unreliable!" I threw my hands in the air then let them fall down by my sides. He stopped walking and looked down at me.

"Did I say that it needed to be a firearm?"

"So you mean something like a sword or a dagger?"

"I do believe that they would suit you well Siog girl." He grinned widely.

"Fabulous. More training." I mumbled.

He chuckled and I sighed before looking up to the sky. A glowing, full moon illuminated the Hellsing manor so beautifully. I found myself sitting down and crossing my legs to stare at the view. The grass was cold and damp but glistened in the midnight.

"Such a beautiful night." I whispered.

"Such a beautiful night indeed." he murmured.

We both stayed looking at the sky in perfect silence for a few moments.

_A moment's peace in such a restless place_

Alucard then broke the silence.

"Come. We have much to do, if you are to be ready for our next mission." He began to walk in the direction of the house. I scrambled to my feet and caught up quickly.

"Master, are you going to teach me to fight with a sword?"

"No. There is someone else far more talented in that field than I."

"Then who?" I asked dubiously.

"Our Master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

I stood stock still at this news.

_Sir Integra?_

_Yes Siog Girl. Is there a problem with this?_

_No it's just..._

He cocked his eye brow in my direction as we exchanged thoughts till I just gave up.

_This will not go well..._

I stood outside Integra's office while Alucard spoke to her. I couldn't hear anything particularly negative, but I wasn't paying much attention.

_I could listen in but I can't face it. _

_Sir Integra doesn't like me..._

The door suddenly swung open and before me stood Sir Integra, with Alucard behind her. She had replaced her usual business attire for plain white shirt and brown trousers. She wore her white gloves and had a leather covered sheath hanging from her belt. From this a gold curved sword hilt was exposed.

"It appears Miss Kelly I have a new sparring partner." She looked to me and I could see a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. I didn't know how exactly to react. I had been almost certain she would refuse to train me. So, I just nodded.

"Well, I expect you back here in ten minutes in more suitable wear." She eyed the rips in my top. I was confused until I looked at them. I instantly wrapped my arms around embarrassed.

_You could have told me I was missing half of my top master!_

_Now why would I do that Siog girl?_

I glared at him and bared my teeth slightly. He laughed in a manic fashion before bowing to Sir Integra.

"I do believe I am no longer required. Till tomorrow." He began to walk in my direction to leave, but rather than phase out like he normally did, he continued to walk, leaving by the door and brushing past me before disappeared down the hall.

_That was strange..._

I turned my attention back to Sir Integra who seemed just as confused by the vampire's behaviour.

"So, Miss Kelly ten minutes back here. Now go." Sir Integra instructed.

"And don't be late." She added as I rusher down the hall.

I returned with a few minutes to spare having exchanged my clothes for a more suitable long sleeved grey top, black track suit bottoms and a pair of runners.

I gently rapped on the door and waited for Sir Integra to respond.

"Come in."

I stepped in the door and found a blade inches from my nose. Sir Integra held the blade steady, her hand never wavering.

"The first thing you need to learn Miss Kelly is expect the unexpected." She pulled the blade back in a swift movement. Her office was a large spacious room with very few furnishings, except a large desk and chair, which had been pushed into a far corner. A massive window at the back wall looked over the training grounds.

_The perfect point for the master of the house to watch over the people_

She tossed a sword in my direction and I caught it by the hilt. It was a cruder version of Sir Integra's sword but rather than a gold hilt it was steel with a leather grip.

"Avoid the blade at all costs, it is pure silver and will burn through your skin." Integra informed as she took fighting pose. I copied her and stood directly across from her.

"Let us begin."

The training was intense. If I thought Alucard had been tough, I had been very mistaken. He seemed like a kitten to her training. She took every advantage she had to touch off my skin with her blade. It seared with the intensity of a branding iron. I had screamed the first few times, and my tattoo had flared up but then I learned to control the screams and focus that energy on the fight. By three pm it was a near equal fight but Sir Integra was always a few steps ahead.

"It is like a game of chess. You must be at least three steps ahead of your opponent." She shouted over the clash of metal. It was then I finally got the blade to Integra's throat.

"Like this?" I panted.

A small smile formed over her lips as I dropped the blade from the throat and she pulled a dagger from a hidden side sheath and pointed it towards my heart.

"No, like this." She held the dagger threateningly above my chest before dropping it to her side. She smiled slightly then held her hand out for mine. I held mine out and then shook her hand. It was the first sign that Sir Integra was really not all as bad as she seemed.

"You will make a worthy opponent; with a few more lessons." She said as we finished for the night.

"Thank you Sir Integra. You truly are very talented. I hope I can become half as good as you." If she had been flattered she didn't show it. Her face didn't falter as she bid me a good night.

I walked to my room and felt so tired. All I wanted to do was sleep until I reached my room and saw a bag sitting outside the room with a note saying:

"_I do hope this is everything you need._

_Don't be afraid to ask for more._

_Walter"_

Inside the bag I found everything I wanted to personalise the coffin.

_ There is something so satisfying about ripping material_

I giggled to myself as I ripped the padded white material from my coffin. I had been too excited to sleep and had started straight into the renovations.

My coffin was now a sleek black colour, with a vibrant, purple, silk lining. I had carved out rose patterns along the sides, using my nails. They proved far more precise than any carving tool. I looked down at my work and felt that something was missing. It then came to me what was missing. I ran to my dressing table and pulled out my bag. I tipped it out and found what I was looking for. My small, fairy key-ring. I began into a detailed carving in the lower corner of the coffin. It was fairy girl, sitting on a Cheshire cat moon and gazing at a star.

_Perfect _

I smiled and became overwhelmed with fatigue.

_Definitely time for sleep_

With that I crawled into my coffin and went to sleep.


	7. 7 Shadowed Darkness

**Well Hello to all and to all I apologies! -_-**

**I have been swamped with reports and work...**

**Its rather depressing!**

**But here is a chapter! Yay!**

**Seras: I've not being hanging out with Ash in Ages! (sad face)**

**Me: I'm sorry! Alucard is a little bit of an attention Hog!**

**Alucard: Growl!**

**Me: Sigh! Stop! You'll give me a headache!**

**Alucard and Seras: Sorry... wait... You don't own Hellsing! You can't stop us!**

**Me: Oh dear... O.o**

**Enjoy! Review if you please!**** ^_^**

* * *

Weeks passed and the training continued with both Alucard and Integra.

The blades I held in my hands when I trained with Integra had become extensions of my body, moving fluidly and never wavering, unless intended. I had grown to understand the head of the Hellsing manor. I no longer felt contempt towards her as I had became accustomed to her behaviour. During our lessons she would tell me stories her father had told her as a girl. She paid particular attention to stories including young vampires; like me. With each throat slashing, heart ripping story, I began to understand why she had to be so cautious with me. Every young one had never lasted long. They would meet their demise trying to seek vengeance on their creators, or falling victim to their emotions which often ended in mass deaths. This would be when the professionals stepped in to take control.

"My father told me of a secluded, old boarding-school, where a young girl fell victim to a vampire posing as a member of staff. He wooed her with his charm and wit. She willing walked into his trap, becoming a creature of the night. When my father's men arrived, not a single human was left. Her master had left her, untrained, untamed, and hungry."She spoke slowly and deliberately as our blades clashed. She wanted everything to sink in. She needed me to understand how dangerous I truly could be. Her lessons proved to help both with my combat skills and gaining emotional control.

After lessons with Integra I would train with Alucard for a short period of time. The sessions generally ended in Alucard getting bored or deciding to rip another one of my tops shreds.

I had gone through at least two dozen tops, including a bundle Walter had managed to get his hands on from a local charity shop. With every top he destroyed I could always detect a pleased expression on his face, but it was always subtle. He claimed it was meant to be initiative to avoid his attacks, to get faster and even to maybe try to begin regenerating.

"Is it not easier to try to regenerate a piece of material over a limb?" he growled while having me pinned to the wall. Again.

"I really think you have a thing for this wall master. We always seem to end up here." I murmured. His lips quivered slightly but he wouldn't react. He may be the No-Life-King but he was just as stubborn as any man. I really enjoyed training with him like this. I felt that I was nearly able to avoid every attack. I was beginning to feel confident in myself. So much that I wouldn't be the one needing the saving, but doing the saving. I felt ready for anything.

Integra had cancelled her lesson for the evening due to a meeting with something called the round table. I didn't ask questions because she seemed stressed and irritable. Rather than wonder around the house I decided to see if Alucard was awake yet. I knocked lightly on the door before opening it. I poked my head around the door, and there upon his throne was Alucard. He sat casually, and swirled blood in a wine glass.

"Good evening master." I nodded my head slightly and he dubbed his fedora.

"Good evening Siog girl. Very early this evening I see."

"Sir Integra has a meeting so I thought we could start early than earlier!" I felt like a child as I began to rock back forth on my heels waiting for an answer. He began to smile deviously.

"I have taught you all humanly possible." He stood up from his thrown and began to slowly walk towards me. I fell flat to my feet and felt my shoulders drops. I stared to the floor until I heard Alucard's footsteps begin to break into a run. I threw my eyes up and saw he was in a head on collision toward me.

_Humanly possible? _

_He isn't finished!_

He rammed both his hands into the wall either side of my head. Shadows shuddered and quivered along the wall and began to engulf both me and Alucard. He began to laugh manically and for the first time I felt afraid.

The shadows stretched on forever and all I could see was Alucard. His eyes burned intensely. He had finished his training in the human world, but I was not part of the human world any more. I had been sucked into the vampire's playground.

"You're far more powerful than you believe Siog Girl. In the shadows your powers are amplified. This is where you will truly unlock all your potential!" Alucard's usual red attire warped and tore away from his body. Black leather belts snaked and tied around him as his gloves glowed intensely. Alucard disappeared from sight and I instinctively ran. The shadows were endless. I eventually stopped.

_I can't hide in here._

So I stood, poised and ready for any attack. It was then a little girl skipped across my path. She had poker straight black hair that reached the bottom of her back. She wore a fur hat and a fur jacket. She looked so sweet and carefree. Then she wiped around to face, and two massive red eyes stared up at me. My jaw dropped. There was no doubt in my mind that this little child was none other than my master.

She giggled with delight at my shocked face, before launching herself at me. I rolled to the side before she landed on me. She danced around as her feet returned to the ground.

"Manipulation of one's appearance is a very valued skill Siog girl. You can transform your body, become a new identity. Or warp your body and call on your familiar." The girl then began to stretch upward and her features became defined and masculine. Alucard returned to his former self. One of his hands came towards me and tilted my chin upward. I then heard a snarling noise to my right. I slowly moved my head toward the noise and I fell backward. I shrieked as an enormous, sixed eyed, black dog sat growling by Alucard's side. Its tailed whipped from side to side. Alucard placed a hand on top of its head smiled psychotically and uttered the word,

"Attack"

The creature didn't hesitate and launched towards me. Its mouth clamped down on my forearm and a pulled back, ripping chunk of flesh away. Blood ran from the wound as the dog chewed then swallowed before licking its snout. I ran, and I could hear Alucard laugh as the dog followed.

I grabbed my lower arm and realised that I had been bitten through to the bone. I was losing blood at an alarming rate.

_I have to stop this bleeding! _

_It's leading that thing right to me!_

I kept going but knew if I didn't heal soon I would be forced to stop. I tried to figure out how master did it.

_Dig deep. This has to be an instinct thing!_

I stopped running and tried to ignore that a hungry dog was coming for me.

_Focus!_

I clamped my eyes shut.

I could feel the darkness that surrounded me. It felt like silk against my palms and began to entwine through my fingers. It willed me to bend it to my needs. The shadows began to swarm around my arm. I focus on only healing the wound. As the shadowed mist twisted and swirled around my arm, it seeped in through the wound. My eyes shot open and I watched my skin and muscle re-grow and heal. I smiled devilishly.

_I wonder..._

I held my arm out and focused again. I watched fascinated, as it twisted and turned into a tattooed, black blade. A laugh burst from my lips that could have competed with one of Alucard's most manic moments. I felt powerful, indestructible and deadly.

I pricked my ears as a light grunt alerted me to the fact I wasn't alone. I twisted on the spot. Alucard had recalled his hellhound and returned to his red clothing at some point during my revelation. He stood alone before me, tall strong with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

I snapped my hand out and it returned to normal again. I flexed my fingers.

"Fear is quite the teaching tool." Alucard sniggered.

I raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"It appears to be so. How far can I push this? Can I change my entire appearance like you?" I began to giggle gleefully at the thoughts and possibilities. He just smiled cheekily.

"And why would you want to do that Siog Girl?"He flitted to be right in front of me, and placed a hand under my chin, raising it slightly.

"You have no concept of personal space master." I whispered before giggling lightly. His cool breath was on my face and he smelled incredible. It was strange how drawn I was suddenly feeling.

_I thought these lures only affected humans..._

Alucard's smile stretched wider and he released my chin. He stepped backward and his gloves glowed.

"It's time you attack me as a true monster." I stared right into his eyes ad felt the excitement he felt. My tattoo shone to life and burned brightly. I took the first steps towards my master and then burst into a sprint. He began to run so fast, that he was nothing more than a blur. I sprung into the air and warped my hand into a razor claw. I swung at the air, knowing Alucard should be there. For the first time, I had been right. Alucard had stopped, and his suit now had a rather large slash across the chest. I stood in shock. I had made contact and Alucard was smiling like a lunatic. He broke into insane laughter.

"Yes, yes, yes! True competition. My dear Siog girl you are truly powerful."

"I do have an exceptionally powerful Master." I pointed out casually. The flattery took him off guard. The shadowed darkness began to recede and disappear and we were back in Alucard's room. It felt strange to be away from them. I looked at a shadow in the far corner and tried to manipulate it. I used my hand and twisted a small piece of shadow into a figure of a small cat. A giggled and Alucard came to my side. He was bemused by my little 'exercise'. I then closed my and it disappeared.

"This is only the beginning Siog Girl."

I grinned mischievously.

_I can't wait for more_

Alucard then rested his chin on my shoulder. It was very strange and unexpected. I turned my head to face him and he winked!

I blinked a few times to make sure I had seen what I had thought I had seen. He just laughed at my reaction. It seemed all he wanted was my reaction. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the door. I turned and bowed my head to Alucard. He responded with an over exaggerated bow and a wicked smile.

"Till tomorrow Master." I winked after stealing his line. I then phased out of the room and returned to my own.

_I'm becoming more like him everyday..._

I spent the remainder of the night manipulating my appearance and seeing how far I could push it. I needed to know that I could change just enough to fit in naturally with a crowd, and not be detected. I had figured out how to alter myself to appear as a young girl, with cropped brunette hair and green eyes. I altered my skin to even feature some blemishes. Now I could fit easily in with a crowd on the street. That was one problem down. Controlling my blood lust, on the other hand, was going to be a far more difficult problem to solve.

I needed to be able to slip into a crowd undetected and unnoticed. If I didn't get this, there would be no way I could seek out the information I needed.

Information on the Valentine Brothers.

* * *

**A/N: Just to let everybody know, I will try to make my up-dates more regular. Right now bi-weekly is probably the most plausible schedule. I'll try and stick to it! ^_^**

**Have a bloody day!**


	8. 8 So Close

**Hello my Darlings! ^_^**

**Here an all new Chapter! **

**Things have been a little hectic with me, giving reason for my delay in updating! **

**I am sorry! **

**Please enjoy and Review! ('',)**

**I don't own Hellsing or its awesomeness **

* * *

I phased into the kitchen, making sure to stick close a corner by the larder. Sun never touched this corner. It was still early in the evening, and I was unsure if it was still bright out.

_Better safe than sorry._

_I don't want to be little grilled vampire again._

Arriving into the safety of the shadowed corner I looked around. The room was dimly lit and rain was gently falling outside. I pulled the hood of my red hoody up around my face before approaching the window. I stood staring as the rain fell, bouncing off the window pain and slashing into puddles. The rain reminded me of home. It was then I found myself stepping outside, just beneath an awning. It was cold but it made no difference to me anymore. I closed my eyes and everything around me faded away until it felt like I was home. As though I was back in my bedroom listening to the rain falling, my sisters down the hall fighting over the TV and mum and dad working in the office. I began to hum to myself. I was humming a song my mum sang. It was something I had grown up with, and it was going to be forever ingrained in my eternal brain. A single red tear ran down my cheek.

A door closed quietly behind me. I turned my head and saw Walter standing in the kitchen holding a tray with used china.

"Ms. Kelly is everything ok?" he placed the tray down on the marble counter and turned to me. I wiped away the stray tear and brought myself back to reality and stepped back inside.

"Ya I'm fine Walter. I was just getting some fresh air." I smiled weakly and apparently very unconvincingly. He smiled and decided to not dig. I was glad of that.

He returned to the tray of china.

"You are awake rather early this evening. Is there something in particular you need?" He placed the plates into the sink and began to wash. I scooted over to his side so he could still see me.

_Back to the plan, the reason you came up here in the first place!_

"Walter I was wondering, if there is a laptop or computer with internet I could use? Just for a little while." I tried to conceal my desperate need for internet access. He raised a curious eyebrow in my direction and I smiled.

"I just want to look up some music. I am in desperate need of a few new albums!" I kept eye contact, knowing if I looked away he might suspect something. He stood pondering for a moment before taking his hands from the soapy water and drying them off on a piece of kitchen paper. He turned and looked dubiously at me. It looked like I was in the middle of a losing battle when Walter sighed quietly.

"I can allow you to use my laptop, but you must not log into any websites connected to your name. It would seem rather peculiar if an account of a supposed deceased member suddenly became active." He was stern with his words but there was warmth in his eyes. He was always concerned about others. A big toothy grin that I was sure would have terrified anyone else spread across my face. In a moment of impulse I wrapped my arms around Walter's waist and hugged him. He was taken aback by my impulsive move but I then felt him return the embrace. I released him and smiled again.

I followed him to a small office. It was well lit and had a view of the front entrance to the house. The walls were packed ceiling to floor with books. They ranged from classic novels to books on the deadly creatures that haunted the imagination. These were worn and well read, with their spins were lined and buckled. The old fashioned room had a vain of modernity with a high-tech pc, with three monitors. It was a complex system that I would get lost in trying to use. Walter approached a set of shelves that was jammed with CDs, floppy disks and external hard drives.

_He really does keep with the times_

He pulled a laptop bag from the bottom shelf, and then pulled out a sleek silver laptop. It was so thin. He opened it and set it up.

"I can only allow you an hour of use, I hope that is adequate?"

"That's perfect Walter. Am... I assume there is no problem is using my top-up credit card, since it isn't exactly connected to me?" I asked as though it was my real intention to download music.

Yes I should see no problem with that Miss Kelly. I will be back in an hour. Please make yourself comfortable. He nodded to me and I waved as he left the room. I listened intently to his footsteps as they travelled down the hall. When I was sure he was far enough away I quickly launched an internet search on the Valentine Brothers.

After hundreds of completely irrelevant pages I was beginning to lose hope. I banged my head against the table.

_They are freaking vampires! _

_Why would I find them on the internet!_

I raised my head and looked through another page of what I thought were useless links, until my eyes passed over something that rekindled my hope. It was an article, about Jan Valentine. It was short but it gave me everything I needed.

Reading through I learned that Jan had been in court after an employee accused him of sexual harassment. But she never showed to the court hearing, so the charges were dropped. The employee had worked in a nightclub that Jan co-owned with his brother Luke. It was an exclusive club, in the middle of London by the name of 'V'.

I searched the nightclub, praying it was still open. My fingers sped across the keys and hitting enter the club had over a million links.

_I've found you Valentines..._

I quickly memorised the address before deleting my history and downloading some music to continue my cover up.

I may have known where to find the Valentines, but getting there and maintaining control were a big problem. I could hold a different form for the maximum of an hour before I needed to drink. And this was alone. Around any humans, this would be cut by at least two thirds. I needed a way to carry blood with me in an inconspicuous manner.

I sighed and fell into the chair by my dressing table. I began to play with the shadows, making them dance and twirl.

"Wow. That's really pretty Ash."

I nearly fell out of the chair as Seras walked into the room. I was away in my own world, and hadn't heard her come in. It was the first time I had seen her in casual clothes. She looked so human.

"Seras! Long time no see!" I smiled. It had been nearly a month since I'd had the chance to actually speak to her. Between training with Integra and Alucard I hadn't spent any real time with her.

"What brings you to my little room?" I asked as I stopped manipulating the shadows.

"Well it's been so long since I've seen you! I thought we could just hang out. I bet you haven't had a moment to relax since you've been here?" She beamed.

As I though back over it, every single moment I had spent in the Hellsing house had completely revolved around becoming a vampire.

"You know what? That sounds pretty amazing actually!" I stood up and stretched.

"What do you suggest?" I felt a buzz of excitement. She laughed lightly and gestured upward.

"Some bad movies and chat?" I couldn't hold back the smile.

"That would be great." She led the way upstairs to a small sitting room, with a roaring fire. She opened a wall cabinet to reveal a decently sized TV and a huge selection of DVDs and videos. Seras began to pull out a selection of movies before laying them out on the floor so we could choose. I pulled thick curtains over the windows. We both fell into a plush leather couch and pressed play on the first of many movies to come.

We paid little attention to the actually plot lines of the films and spent more time laughing over the worst acting we had ever witnessed. I hadn't laughed so hard in what had felt like years. I held my sides as tears ran down my cheeks. It played out to be a good distraction, but not enough to completely eliminate the Valentine's from my mind. I would never let Seras see that though.

The credits of yet another film began to roll on the screen. I silenced the TV.

"Thanks for this Seras. I needed it." I murmured from behind a blanket I had pulled around myself. At the other end of the couch Seras smiled softly.

"Anytime."

I began to fiddle with the corner of the blanket hen Seras broke the silence.

"Ash?" She asked quietly.

"Ya?" I replied lazing back into the couch.

"What is your family like?"

The question caught me off guard. I tried to say something but only air passed through my lips. I took a deep breath and then tried again, but nothing came out. Seras's face fell, when she saw the difficulty I was having in trying to reply. She got up off the couch and came to my side of the couch.

"Ash I'm sorry. I thought that maybe you would like to talk about them. You've not mentioned them since the newspaper incident. Keeping everything bottled up isn't good. " She put her hand on top of mine and looked at me reassuringly. I smiled weakly.

I didn't know where to begin so I just started to ramble about them. I told her about my parents running their own business, my sisters being in school, my pet dogs and how my sisters and I would fight over the stupidest of things.

_I'll never see them again..._

Seras listened to everything I had to say and held me when I inevitably started to cry. She didn't care that her jumper was soaked in red tears or that I was holding on to her tightly. She stayed and comforted me. This was the breakdown we had both been expecting so long ago.

As she wiped away the last of my tears, she smiled again.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded and sniffed a few more time before coughing to clear my throat.

"I had been thinking about their loss and not mine all this time. I guess in my own way I've to mourn a loss too." I stared at the floor for a minute before returning to look at Seras.

"Seras, you're an amazing friend you know that?"

If she could have blushed I know she would have. We sat and talked for a while more when I brought up wanting to get out of the house, but leaving out the Valentines.

"I just wish I could get out of here for a few hours. I feel like a prisoner and it's all become of this damned blood lust!" I hit my head against the closest cushion. A few feathers popped out and floated up then down till they reached the floor.

Seras suddenly clicked her fingers and shook my shoulders. I turned my head to see her face was beaming with excitement.

"I bet Walter could come up with something! He really thinks outside the box!" She grabbed my arm and went sprinting to the kitchen.

"But Ser, its 5:30am! Walter is probably still sleeping!"

She laughed.

"You clearly don't know how dedicated Walter is to his job." We stopped sprinting as we reached the kitchen door. Sure enough the smell of fresh bread baking, and tea brewing seeped out from under the door. We walked in and saw Walter busy kneading what I assume was bread dough. He looked up to see us and a puzzled smile formed across his face.

"Well this is a surprise. Good morning ladies. Is there something I might be able to you both with?" he asked, dusting loose flour from his hands.

"Well I want to bring Ash into London, but as you know she is currently faced with the little problem of..." Seras lowered her voice and coughed hoarsely, as though her throat was dry and sore.

"Blood lust" She whispered. Her voice returned to normal as she continued to speak.

"We were hoping you could come up with something to help make it more manageable to be around a large number of humans." Seras finished with a smile for a Walter. He then smiled excitedly.

"I was wondering when I would get to break these in." He scurried over to a press by the cooker. He searched the upper shelf and found a small clear box full of red lolly-pops.

"Ah! Found them." He placed the box down on the counter and slowly opened it. Seras and I looked to one another puzzled.

"Walter I don't think giving me a sugar addiction is going to help with this." I said lightly.

"Ah that is where you are mistaken Ms. Kelly. These are a very special indeed. Why don't you try one?"

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously and took one. I twisted the stick of the round, red pop before cautiously placing it into my mouth. My eyes grew wide and I looked directly at Walter and pulled the pop from my mouth.

"Walter you are a genius! These are exactly what I need!" I laughed ecstatically and Walter beamed. Seras was completely confused.

"What is it Ash? What are they?" She stared bewildered.

"It's solidified blood! It's sweeter than the normal stuff but it will do the job! Oh Walter your amazing!" he looked stunned as I hugged him around the waist.

"Wow. Walter you are full of surprises. What do you call them?" Seras asked leaning against the counter and smiled at my excitement. He smiled bashfully.

"I like to call them blood suckers." We all laughed.

With Walter's contribution I could now get into London with Seras undetected. I could hold up a transformation for as long as I needed and blood lust wouldn't be a problem.

The Valentines were within my grasp. I was so close.

I yawned wearily.

"Walter, thank you again. You don't know how much easier this is going to make everything."

"It's my pleasure Ms. Kelly." He grinned.

Seras linked my arm and smiled.

"Time to sleep I think!" Seras yawned. I nodded and smiled.

"Let's talk about London tomorrow evening ok?"

"No problem Ash." I waved to Seras as we reached my room.

I crawled into my coffin and began to plan.

_Luke and Jan Valentine will regret ever ending my life..._

_

* * *

__**Cliffhanger moment! Hehehe! **_

_**Next chapter will have laughing, dancing, jealousy and revenge! Oh the excitement!**_


	9. 9 Dancing with a Demon

**Hello My Darlings! **

**I know I know I know!**

**I am so very very sorry that it has taken me this long to update but my College and work life have interfered greatly -_-**

**But here is a double long Chapter for you all! **

**Alucard: The demon shall rise again...**

**Me: What?**

**Alucard: Exactly**

**Me: O.o**

**Please Please read and review!**

**I am so eager to get some feed back especially on this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

POV: Third Person

Integra tapped the pile of papers in her hands lightly on the table before setting them down. She felt calm for the first time in months. The last round table conference had gone off without a hitch. She knew it would have gone very differently had she mentioned the girl.

She sighed a little but the worry that had once haunted her no longer dwelled on her mind. Ashling, in Integra's eyes, had begun to gain control. Integra felt that one day the young Irish girl would become a strong member of the Hellsing team.

She clipped the end a cigar, and lit it. She brought it to her lips and inhaled. Things had been quite over the past few months, and it un-nerved Sir Integra. Usually the undead were far more active around this time of the year. They tended to over compensating for the up and coming long summer days. Some thing was brewing on the horizon and she feared that her forces were currently too few in number.

Walter arrived into her office carrying post and a fresh pot of tea. He placed both down at her desk, before standing to one side of it.

"Walter, how many men do we currently have in our ranks?" Integra asked as she turned to her desk. Walter thought for a second as he poured her tea.

"We currently have 56 men, including 4 who are currently on a leave of absence."

"Does that include Alucard, Seras and Ashling?" Integra stabbed out the end of her cigar and took her tea cup into her hands.

"No Sir Integra. Including them that brings the number to 59."

She thought for a moment.

"Would it be possible to attain more troops before the end of the week?" She kept her voice even and controlled.

"Yes Sir Integra. May I enquire as to why the need to bolster our Hellsing membership?" Walter made eye contact with Integra. He saw concern in her eyes. She sighed. It was unlike her to be in such unease. She drank from her cup and chose her words carefully.

"We should expect the unexpected Walter."

"As you so wish, Sir Integra. I shall have a battalion ready for your inspection as soon as possible." Walter dipped his head and left Sir Integra to her thoughts.

Walter entered his office and began to sift through a file with information on different armed forces. But none of them were right for what he needed. It was then a thought hit him. The armed forces weren't going to be of use to the Hellsing house but he knew a group that could be. He picked up the phone and began to chase down the Wild Geese Mercenaries.

POV: Ash

Seras sat at my dressing table rifling through my draws, and looking at my knick-knacks while I got my rucksack ready to go into London. A light rap can at the door and I knew there was only one person it could be.

"Come on in Walter." I called out. Walter entered carrying a clear plastic box of blood suckers and a long black case. He smiled.

"Good afternoon ladies."

"Hey Walter. Are they for me?" I asked pointing at the box of red lollies. I already had at least two dozen in my bag.

"They are indeed Ms. Kelly. Sir Integra requested I give you more to bring. She doesn't want to take any chances." I cocked an eyebrow but then took the box from Walter when he held it out to me and shoved it in to my bag. I guess I couldn't be carrying too many. Trying to hold my transformed facade was going to take a lot out of me. Walter then placed the black case on top of the table in the far corner of the room.

"What's that Walter?" Seras asked going over to his side.

"It is something special for Ms. Kelly." He said and grinned. I turned my attention away from my bag and looked at the long black case. I walked over and Walter stepped aside. I hesitantly opened the metal clasps on the case and opened it up. I felt my jaw drop as a gawked at the contents of the case. Two silver bladed swords with metal hilts lay in the centre of the padded case. The blades were shorter than the average sword, making it more feasible to handle both in unison. The handles were intricately decorated is array of swirling bands and outlines of fighting figures. Alongside the swords were four matching daggers. The hilts were thinner, but bared identical patterns to the swords. On top of the hilt of each blade the word 'Siog' was engraved. I felt suddenly overwhelmed.

"Walter they are beautiful." I whispered. I went with my bare hand to pick out one of the swords when Walter swatted my hand away. I looked up at him puzzled, but he just smiled.

"I am glad that you are so eager to use them Ms. Kelly, but I should recommend you wear these handling your weapons." He held out a bare of black leather gloves to me. They buttoned around the wrist to guarantee a good fit. I pulled them on and slowly took out one of the swords. It felt light, and moved smoothly.

"Walter they are perfect." I said as I turned the blade and watched it catch the light.

"Thank you Ms. Kelly. The 20 inch blade is double edged and made of pure blessed Macedonian silver. The daggers hold a 6 inch blade made in the same way. Theses blades will all but take down the most heavily of armoured opponents. As you can imagine some precautions will have to be made to protect yourself. Those leather gloves will protect your hands, and these sheaths will allow you to carrying them on you, with little risk of exposure to your skin." Walter took several different kinds of holders and covers from a separate section to the case.

_They could be useful._

I held the sword straight out in front of me and a devious smile spread across my lips. Both Seras and Walter looked at me and their eyes filled with disbelief. I raised my eyebrow to them.

"What?" I asked.

"That smile... You looked just like Master for a second there." Seras pursed her lips and looked at Walter. I cocked my head to one side then laughed.

"Seras, you are seeing things." I rolled my eyes but felt that there may have been a bit of truth to her words. I shook it off.

"Walter what time is it?" I asked returning my sword to the case.

"It is just coming on half five Ms. Kelly."

"Oh wow. I better get changed. I'll meet you and Seras upstairs in ten minutes ok?" I pulled off my gloves and tossed them on top of my swords.

"Ok Ash. Just don't take long!" Seras smiled before going to her room. Walter dipped his head and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind him I pulled off my clothes, down to my underwear. I grabbed two sheaths with belts and fastened them around both my thighs. I walked around a little to ensure that I could do so comfortably without the holders being noticeable. When I was happy I grabbed two daggers and spun them in my hands. I felt a smile pull my lips back over my teeth and I laughed to myself.

"Having fun Siog Girl?"

I screech in response to the voice and spun to see Alucard sitting by my dressing table and smirking to himself. I quickly shoved the daggers into their sheaths.

"Master! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted. I stood staring at him and suddenly a snarl escaped my mouth. Alucard raised an eyebrow and sneered.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were in your situation." Removing his hat and glasses he stared. I screeched at him and grabbed a t-shirt. I tried to pull in down as much as possible, but barely managed to cover the top of my legs.

"You are such a pervert. Do you do this on regular occasions or am I a special case?" I tried to angrily bash into him while going to get my jeans, but failed and stumbled backwards. I let out an angry sigh and pushed passed him. He laughed at my childish behaviour.

"Must you act so juvenile?" he asked as I buttoned the jeans and gathered the last of my things.

"Yes! I must! You just show up while I'm in nothing but my underwear! How do you expect me to act! Christ!"

"Well, at least you wear rather tasteful under garments." I glared at him and his fiendish smile only got bigger. He was really enjoying this. I raised an eyebrow at him and I smirked.

"Hmmm... You like my taste in underwear? Well that explains where black lace thong went." I got really close to his face and snapped my jaw inches from his nose. I stared into his crimsons eyes for a few seconds before stepping away to grab my bag and jacket.

"Now if you are quite finished trying to annoy me, Seras and Walter are waiting." I began to walk to the door when the room was plunged into darkness. I turned to Alucard who stood in the centre of the darkness.

"I know what you planning Siog Girl." His voice was low and wicked. I froze. The muscles on my hands tightened and appeared claw like.

"You can't stop me Master." My arm began to sting slightly and the tattoo began to illuminate.

_Breathe... _

_Don't lose it..._

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself but the tattoo didn't cease to glow. I stared at my Master.

"I am taking my revenge on those bastards..." I spoke quietly but every word dripped with disdain. He scoffed.

"Revenge is not a simple act Siog girl." He approached me and tilted my chin upward so I was looking deep into his eyes. It was less an act of emotion and more to gain my complete attention.

"You won't be satisfied with merely killing them. It is far from the nature of revenge. You will seek them out and make them suffer till the end. But when they are nothing more than dust the monster you have created will hunger for more. You will look for someone else in whom to place the blame..."

"Stop" I said and tried to look away but he jerked my chin, forcing my eyes back to his.

"Who next Siog Girl? The barman who could clearly see you could be in danger? The police who could have helped if they had been near? The woman who sent you to the bar? Who Siog girl? Who would be next?"

"Get Out Of My Head!" I pulled away and shove him back.

Alucard's eyes glowed intensely as did his sealed gloves. My arm burned and shimmered brighter than I had ever seen it before. My control was wavering and I was unsure of how I was going to react. It felt like I was breaking in two. Each half pulled me in opposite directions. One told me that Alucard was right and I needed to get a grip. The other hungered for the Valentines blood and craved for the sweet satisfaction of death. A demon was fighting to break out, and I was letting it win.

"What do you care?" I spat.

"Humans are nothing more than pathetic, snivelling creatures to you! You were going to leave me for the rats had I not called out to you! You think you are better than them! You think you are more superior! But you are nothing more than a Monster! A monster that is trying to stop me from taking what is rightfully mine! I will kill the Valentines. I will make them pay for taking my family away."

My sight intensified as my eyes began to burn a fiery crimson. I snarled through my teeth at Alucard who now only seemed amused by my actions.

"Do as you wish Siog Girl." He murmured before disappearing from the room. The shadows recede back to where they belonged and I was alone. I balled my hands into fists as I began to shake furiously. I screamed and punched into the hard stone wall, leaving a perfect imprint. I entwined my hands in my hair and crouched down, desperately trying to pull myself together.

_Seras can't see you like this!_

_It will upset her._

I managed to return my eyes to their original ice blue, but my tattoo refused to stop glowing red. I eventually gave up. There was no way I could calm myself enough to stop it now. I pulled on my coat and made sure none of the tattoo was visible. I grabbed one of the blood pops from my bag and put it into my mouth. It helped to calm me little. I took a deep breath before finally leaving the room and joining Seras and Walter in the car.

"Ms. Kelly, you should take another form now. We will reach our destination soon." Walter said from the driver's seat.

"Ya ok Walter." I lay back in my seat and concentrated. I added a few years and allowed my hair to shorten and take on a white blonde colour. My eyes widened slightly and became an emerald green.

I took a little look in the rear view mirror to get an idea of how my facade had taken shape. I smiled a little before getting another pop from my bag and twisting around in my mouth.

Walter dropped us to the end of a street and told us to ring as soon as we were ready to leave. Walter drove off and Seras then linked my arm and smiled gently.

"Are you ready?" I responded by only nodding then a huge smile curved my lips up.

"Let's get shopping!" I chirped before pulling Seras down the street.

As we headed down the street I spotted a gorgeous black dress in the window of a little clothes store. It had a fitted corset top with a silky material filling the panels. Lace netting made up the short sleeves and the fell slightly off the shoulder. The skirt consisted of several layers of netted lace material and it cut above the knee. I ogled at it and Seras laughed.

"Seras it's calling to me!" I swooned.

"Well if that's the case Ash I'd hurry. It looks like it's about to close up."

I bolted to the door and got into the shop seconds before the shop attendant, a very unimpressed girl in her mid-teens could lock up. She glared in an obvious fashion as I strolled around the shop.

"_Christ sake! I was nearly home free! Will this one just buy something and leave already!" _The girl's thoughts continued like this till I picked up the dress and brought it to the till. I smiled politely and she tried to do the same. I paid and walked calmly out of the shop. I had the door barely shut behind me when she ran and locked it. Seras and I stared at one another before we burst into fits laughter. We then continued on our way.

We had hit a few shops and had bought a few things before everything had started to close up. After buying some new tops for training we stopped in to a little late open cafe. We both sat down and ordered 2 coffees. I cocked my eyebrow at Seras as she ordered the coffees. When the waitress left I asked her;

"Why order anything? I didn't think we could drink anything beyond the contents of the veins." I twisted the pop in mouth with my tongue and Seras just gave a little sigh.

"We can drink. It's just food that is the problem for us. You see Mater drinking wine regularly don't you?" She had a point. So when the waitress dropped off the coffees I took the pop from my mouth and bought the coffee to my lips before recoiling from its taste. Worry shot across Seras's face. I put my hand up to her to indicate not to worry.

"Really bitter coffee." Her face relaxed and I took the pop and stirred it into the coffee. The pop melted and the coffee took on a dark shade of red.

_Far more appealing _

I drank it up quickly before putting another pop in my mouth. Staying in my form around so many humans was far more difficult than I had first anticipated. But it was too late to worry about that now. My plan was already in motion. Now was the hard part. Convincing Seras too stick around to go clubbing. We had both been looking out to the street admiring the crowds of people who were out for the night. I took the pop out of my mouth and sighed loudly. Seras cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you ok Ash?" She asked taking the last mouthful from her mug of coffee.

"Oh it's nothing. Just, before I came to London I had so many plans of what I was going to see and do. There was this club that had been on my list. It's meant to be really exclusive and really upper class. A few of my mates managed to get in when they were here during the summer. They said I had to at least try to get in while I was here. Even in the queue you feel like a VIP. But I guess it's slim to none that I will ever get to see the place now." I was lying through my teeth.

_You could just manipulate her mind_

I was taken aback by the vicious voice that was trying to dictate my actions. I was me, but it was not me. I needed Seras to come with me. I wouldn't be allowed to wander the streets alone. But I would never use my new found power on her.

_She is like a sister to me_

My mind snarled as I forced the vicious voice to the back of my mind. It was though I was trying to suppress a Monster.

Seras seemed to ponder for a moment before she spoke again.

"What's the name of this oh so exclusive place?"

"V. I don't think it's too far from here at here actually." I gave her a toothy grin. She looked at me with disbelief in her big blue eyes.

"Ash, a club is the last place we should be going. Think about it." She folded her arms.

"It wouldn't be for that long Ser! Just check the place out. Have a drink dance about. And besides it would give us the opportunity to wear what we bought today." I indicated to the bags shoved under the table. They were over flowing with impulse purchases. I could tell from her eyes that she was now struggling with her decision.

"Pretty please Seras?" I pouted and began to give her puppy eyes. She laughed.

"Ok ok ok! Just but those things away! The sweetness! It burns!" She shielded her eyes and we giggled.

"But I have some conditions; you don't leave my side, you have a pop in your mouth at all times and the minute you feel uncomfortable you tell me. Ok Ash?"

"Yes Ma'am, Ms. Victoria!" I saluted her then stuck my tongue out the side of my mouth. She rolled her eyes then stood up.

"Come on then. We can get ready in the bathrooms here." I jumped up from my seat and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you Seras."

_And please forgive me after all this is over..._

She smiled again and we both went off to get ready.

Changing I had to be extremely careful to ensure that the dagger sheaths were invisible. I had to shove them up as high as I could under my dress. The last thing I needed was Seras asking questions.

After we got changed we put everything else we had bought into one bag and Seras took it. We walked out onto the cobbled street and I was amazed by how it had suddenly become effortless to walk in heels. Seras rolled her eyes as I danced about like a foolish child. I giggled gleefully as I came to a stop. Seras tried desperately to hold her serious demeanour but it quickly fizzled away as soon as I stuck my tongue out at her. I linked arms with her and we walked casual towards the club. The entrance was built into the side of a relatively old building. The only thing that indicated the behind the big black doors was a night club was a small square sign above the door with a red 'V' on it. The hum of music could be heard from the street, where a large queue of people was forming behind a red rope. I felt my body beginning to cry out as I got closer and closer to the queue. Seras felt the muscles in my arm tense.

"Ash, are you ok?" she whispered. I dipped my head a little.

"I just really need a pop." As I said it she pulled one out of the bag and passed it to me. Instantly I felt better. I smiled to reassure her.

"Come on I want to something." I pulled her to the top of the queue.

"Ash what are you doing!" she protested.

"I am going to get us in her quicker." I smiled cheekily. Seras looked very unsure as we passed by complaining people. I was very eager to get in and set everything in motion.

We reached the head of the queue where club security eyed us suspiciously.

I smiled giggled lightly and twisted the pop in my mouth. The larger security member of the two men standing there came to stand in front of us. I felt Seras glaring at me.

"Ladies, I'm going to have to ask you to return to the back of the queue." He crossed his arms and pushed his shoulders back. I pulled the pop out of my mouth and pouted slightly.

"Is that really necessary? We only skipped ahead because our friends got in ahead of us. Do you think you could make an exception just this once?" I raised my index finger to my lip and opened my mouth slightly. He raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Ya right sweetheart. Now come on, back of the line!" He glared a little I could feel Seras pull on my arm. The voice of my inner monster sneered at my feeble attempts to flirt my way in.

_My dear you are a Vampire. The human mind is so vulnerable _

_So easily guide_

_So easily manipulate_

Before I knew what I was doing I had began to delve deep into the man's mind. I saw memories, experienced feeling and plunged further than I ever had into a mind. It was then I began to feed through what I wanted him to do.

_Everything is fine_

_Allow them to enter _

_They have shown you proper identification _

_Everything is perfectly fine_

_Allow these women to enter_

Power coursed through me as I dictated his actions. His eyes glazed over and his shoulders dropped. He stepped back toward his dumbstruck companion.

"Right this way ladies." He said in monotone voice.

"Thank you." I chirped. I began to walk when I realised that Seras was still at the door. She seemed to be eyeing me cautiously.

"Come on Seras." I called to her. I saw worry in her eyes. She shook her head lightly before a smile returned to her face.

_She knows something is off_

_I just pray that she will understand_

The voice once again sneered at me.

_Don't act like such a weakling freak_

I locked my jaw and tried to suppress the voice again, but it proved far more difficult. I could only dull the sound of her voice rather than block her out completely.

_I'm losing it..._

Seras finally came to stand by me. She seemed a little frazzled and disorientated but she didn't allow it to reflect in her face. I could feel my entire body twitch excitedly and we headed towards another large door. We paid entrance to a young woman who looked nervous and pale. I could only assume that working for the Valentines entailed more than just manning the entrance.

_Poor girl _

I took a deep breath and placed the pop in my mouth before we entered through the door. Seras pushed it open and we stepped it. I was taken aback. It was not what I expected. It had clearly been designed for the dance floor to be the centre of attention while the dimly lit seating areas would barely be given a second glance. They clustered together tightly and allowed for a lot of privacy. A few bars were dotted around but were highly understated in appearance. It just seemed so normal. The dance-floor was buzzing, while few stayed seated for long. My eyes darted around while Seras became doe eyed.

"This place looks amazing!" She shouted over the blaring speakers. I nodded with a smile on my face.

_It's too Normal_

_Something is not right about this place_

It was then I saw him. Luke. There was no doubt in my mind. It was him. He stood smugly at the top of a set of stairs wearing the same pristine white suit he had been wearing the first time I met him. I clenched my hands into fists and every muscle in my body tensed as I stared. My blood thirsty inner-self snarled with delight. He was directing a specific kind of cliental to the 'VIP' section in the lower levels. I didn't even need to try listen for a heartbeat to know they weren't human. They observed the people on the dance floor intently and pointed before licking their lips. My body begged for me to lurch forward and attack.

_No_

_Not yet!_

_Not without Jan._

Seras caught me staring and sensed my unease.

"Is everything ok? Do you recognise one of those men?" She whispered into my ear.

"Ya I'm great! This place is pretty awesome! Let's find somewhere to sit!

We had barely been sitting for more than five minutes when a girl wearing the staff uniform ran by us. Tears were streaming down her face and she had a fresh wound on her lower forearm. I bit the inside of my lip and she ran past. The scent of her blood hit me like a brick wall and it took everything within me to control myself.

Both Seras and I watched as she ran out the doors of the club.

"What do you think happened?" Seras asked. I just shrugged.

"Fired maybe?"

"Poor thing."

We watched after her for a few moments more when our attention was caught by maniac laugh behind. I felt my hair stand on end and my body shudder. My eyes whipped around and I felt reality fade away. I began to breathe heavily as the pierced man walked cockily past us towards his brother.

_Jan_

Memories of my first encounter with the freak flooded back. His smile was the same, his manic eyes were the same and his attire was the same. The only difference was a small mark in his lower lip where I had ripped out a piercing. The pop in my mouth smashed as I clenched my jaw. My eyes began to glow and I could feel my entire being giving in. I was about to reap my revenge.

Seras grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me lightly. She had been calling out to me but I had been lost in my own world.

"Ash? What the hell is going on with you? Your eyes! You're losing control."

She took my arm and attempted to get me out of the club.

I dipped my head.

"I'm sorry Seras. I can't leave. There is something I have to do." I stood up and held her close.  
"I'm so sorry I dragged you into the middle of this. I need to take my revenge."

I released her and for the first time I saw pure anger in her eyes.

"You tricked me. Not only me but Walter and Sir Integra! Why didn't you tell me! I thought I was your friend! I thought you saw me as a sister!" She shoved me and growled in exasperation.

"Revenge stays with you forever. Eliminating the problem won't solve anything!" She screamed in frustration before storming toward the door. I stared after her as she left me standing alone allowing her words to sink in. Before I could even consider following her, my mind was dominated a snarling venomous voice.

_Ignore her!_

_Draw your blade and slice them open!_

_Make those bastards pay!_

My sight intensified and a crazed smile pulled my mouth up.

I picked my path through the crowd, never once looking away from the Valentines. I sped up my pace and was near flitting as I weaved my way through. I grabbed the hilt of one the daggers through my dress and prepared to rip it out. My body screamed for it to be released. To shed my facade and to show them the girl they thought they had killed. I wanted to kill them as the true me. I started to return my hair to its true length and shade. I felt the features begin to fade. My true self was about to return and slice into the Valentine brothers. I could hear their voices, I could smell Jan's vile breath and I could taste Luke's cologne on my tongue. I ripped through the skirt of my dress on took hold on the dagger. I had no inhibitions anymore. An animalistic snarled ripped through my lips.

_This is it_

_The end is near _

_They will finally..._

My thoughts were cut off as an arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into the body of a tall man. His hair fell around his shoulders, brushing against the top of his white tailored shirt. He spun me around so I faced him and took hold of both my hands. I went to retaliate. I began to thrash against the man's touch until he laughed at my feeble attempts.

_That laugh_

I looked up and saw his glowing crimson eyes.

"Dance with me Siog Girl."

"Master?" He began to lead me away from the Valentines. Further and further until they disappeared from my sight. A whine slipped through my lips as I looked back.

"What are you doing here Master?" I growled as he led me onto the dance-floor. He placed his hand on my lower back and then tried to force my hand onto his shoulder but I kept pulling it away.

"Why are you here?" I glared at him but he just smirked.

"Put your hand on my shoulder Siog Girl and dance with me." I tried to fight but this time I couldn't. It was an order. Instinctively I did as I was told. He began to lead me around the room in an elegant dance, completely out of step of whatever music was blaring. All sound faded away and I could only hear our voices.

"You look rather beautiful Siog Girl." Alucard purred as he twirled me out and then into his arms. I nearly began to forget where we were until I heard a scream. It was a scream from deep within my mind.

_What are you doing?_

_You were so close!_

_Go!_

_Kill them now. _

_Now_

_NOW!_

My body pained as I tried to defy my master but it was impossible. Alucard's expression never changed but I sensed his presence within my head. He suddenly placed his hands on either side of my face. His touch was so gentle. The voice screeched. Alucard then placed his forehead against mine and the voice began to fade away before finally dying out.

My eyes open and Alucard's face was still touching mine. I looked into his eyes and I saw something that I had never seen before. I saw a flicker of emotion. I saw something I didn't think was possible for the No- Life King. I saw a desire to care. I saw the desire to protect. But it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. His eyes went dark but it almost looked posed. I wished I could see behind those eyes and see into his mind.

"What was that? The voice I mean." I whispered.

"It was you. You were divided into two minds. That voice was the bloodthirsty and vengeful part of you. I warned you Siog Girl. It is calm for now but what will you do when it screams again? Do you really wish to hurt the Police girl again?"

"No..."

"I never wanted to do this but you have left me with no choice."

Worry shot through me. I knew what was coming. I tried to pull out of his hands again but failed.

"Please Master don't..." But there was no stopping him.

"Siog Girl you are not to kill the Valentine brothers. Not in vengeance." His words cut me to the core.

I can't make them pay

I can't defy Master's orders

I am nothing more than a servant

I didn't know how to react. Shards of glass suddenly appeared at my feet and I remembered where we were. A drunken idiot threw himself against me, and I stumbled to the ground in my shocked state. His pores oozed sweat and alcohol. Then I was hit by the smell of something warm and welcoming. Warm liquid began to fall onto my face. My body froze and everything began to race. Every sight smell and sound intensified. The man who had a clearly ripped his arm open on the glass began to fumble and try to get up. But I wasn't going to let him. I grabbed his arm with bond crushing force. He screamed terrified. People began to scurry run and scream. I had clearly drawn a large amount of attention.

I laughed at the terror. All I wanted now was what ran through his veins and I was willing to blow everything to have it.

Before I could make a mistake I would regret I was pulled up from the ground. Alucard had pulled me from under the screaming man and picked me up. I fought against him, leaving a few cuts and scratches on his face. He just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You do make a night out interesting Siog Girl. Very interesting." He ran us out of the room and phased us into the night, taking his time to return home.

_Sir Integra is going to kill me_

POV: Third Person

"This better be important." Luke said as he marched into the office. Jan sauntered slowly after him licking the remains of his 'meal' from his lips.

"I think you have to see this Mr. Valentine." A bald gentleman sat in-front of several monitors addressed Luke. He pointed toward a monitor that focused on the dance floor. He rewound to a point where a heavy man fell onto a slight blonde girl in a black dress.

"What am I meant to be seeing here Geoffrey?" Luke tapped his foot impatiently.

"Please Sir; just watch the tall gentleman to the right and the girl." He rolled his eyes and returned his gazed to the monitor.

Suddenly the dance-floor erupted into a chaotic mess of terrified running people. The tall man to the right of the screen pulled the girl up from the ground and began to carry her out.

"There is something familiar about them. Pause and rewind the tape." Geoffrey did as he told.

"Well, it appears we had a friend here tonight. Wouldn't you agree Jan?" Luke gestured for her brother to look at the monitor.

"What? What the fuck am I looking at bro? Wait, holy shit it's that little bitch! She should be fucking dead! Fucking little whore! What the fuck bro?"

"It appears the gentleman is the same one from that night. The Hellsing family pet. I had him identified after our little encounter."

Jan sneered and Luke smiled.

"Contact Rip and the Major. We will have to accelerate our plans." Luke said to Geoffrey.

"I think it's about time we pay a visit to our friends at the Hellsing House."

Jan's laugh echoed around the room and leaked out into the cold streets.

"This is going to be some fun shit Bro."

* * *

**Ah yes...**

**What an ending! ^_^**

**Well I have to say it may not til be till May that I update again due to big end of year exams!**

**But who knows!**

**Maybe it will be earlier than that! **

**Have a Bloody day! **


	10. 10 Hidden Behind the Madness

**I'm back my Darlings! :)**

**Apologies for the long wait on this Chapter; between moving, exams and work I was finding it hard to get a chance to upload! but here we are!**

**I'm going to be honest now and say this chapter had the potential of going down a very dark route. o.O**

**I was having such mixed feelings about it all for a little while, but then Ash literally pulled it all back together for me. (Yes. I know I sound crazy but characters have their own opinions! :P)**

**For this chapter I had to pull from Dracula for Alucard's behaviour. **

**You will understand once you read. **

**Read and review and most Importantly enjoy! ^_^**

**Alucard: The disclaimer?**

**Me: Opps... I don't own Hellsing or its characters or the fabulous Dracula! Happy Count? ¬_¬**

**Alucard: Blissfully**

**Me: Sigh... Have a bloody day everyone! **

* * *

My selfish act had broken many bonds I had shared in the Hellsing house.

Sir Integra had spent over an hour yelling bloody murder after Alucard had taken me home. I had never heard such a colourful use of the English language. She no longer trusted me and therefore had placed extra restrictions upon my head. I wasn't allowed to leave my quarters without an escort and even then I wasn't able to leave the manor. She was limiting my exposure to any humans fearing that my behaviour was a permanent fixture. I was lucky she hadn't decided to just kill me on the spot.

Seras had expressed equal resentment towards me. She had gone as far as blocking the door that connected our rooms with her wardrobe after I had tried to explain my stupidity to her.

Walter I was sure only shared pleasantries with me while dropping off medical blood because he was far too polite. But the eyes never lie. His cold grey eyes told another story.

Alucard was the only one that kept me from falling off the edge into a black and lonely abyss. He was the only one that could ever understand how torn apart I had became. He could see the other half of me concealed within my mind, trying to claw its way to the surface.

I lay awake in my coffin, again. Insomnia dominated my routine since being confined.

"Awake again I see."

I opened my coffin to see Alucard casually sitting by my dressing table.

"Nothing new there Master." I stepped out of my coffin and sat on the ground near him. I crossed my legs and began to pick pieces of fluff from my socks. I kept my head down and barely looked up at Alucard. I could feel his eyes staring at me. I could only assume he was trying to understand my actions.

"Why are you doing that Siog girl?" he picked up one of the pieces of fluff and looked at it curiously. I just shrugged and continued what I was doing. I was doing it purely to keep busy. I didn't want to think.

I felt weak. Frustration built up inside of me so much that my arms began to shake. I screeched before I fell flat onto my back. I stared up at the ceiling and watched dust particles floating gently in the air. Not a care or a worry. No emotions at all.

_Dam dust_

"Siog girl are you actually jealous of dust particles?" Alucard scoffed. His voice became acidic and vicious.

"It's been a week Siog girl! You have done nothing but wallow here in self pity." He stood up and looked down on me menacingly. I rolled my eyes and let my head fall to the side.

_I don't want to fight_

That thought made him snarl angrily. Before I could blink he grabbed me by the right ankle and yanked me into the air.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed.

"You don't want to fight? You don't want to fight? You clearly are not the same girl I gave the choice to that night. She fought for her life as a weak human. She took on a fight she knew she couldn't win! You are not that girl. All I see is a pitiful feeble maggot. I should have left you to die." He threw me towards the back wall. As I was being forced through the air his words hit.

_I am letting all this get to me._

_My revenge_

_My anger _

_My pain _

_My loss_

_I am more than my emotions. I am more than this. _

_I am that girl._

_And I am not weak!_

I hit the wall in a crouch and propelled off launching toward Alucard. I made contact at a bone shattering speed. Alucard fell onto his back. I sat on his chest with a foot either side of him. I felt a snarl roll in the back of my throat as I stared down on him.

"I am not weak. I am that girl but better! I am stronger! I am servant to my Master and I will not back down anymore! I will not let my emotions dictate my actions. I will fight till I am nothing more than a smouldering pile of bone and dust."

Alucard laughed manically.

"My dear Siog girl, it was thoughts similar to this, which brought your inner demon to the surface."

He continued to laugh as I struggled to stand and stumble backwards. He was right. I couldn't truly be strong with the snarling creature ripping my mind apart.

_There is only one way out of this _

"This is the end of the line! I am not going to be stopped by that anymore!" I screamed. Alucard lowered his laughter as he arose. My eyes were crimson as I called the shadows. They wisped and extended out till nothing was visible but me and my master.

I gulped hard.

_I hope this works_

Alucard produced his throne and sat. His gazed remained transfixed upon me and his smirk never left his face. I shivered before standing solid and clenching my fists.

"Show yourself." I yelled out.

"Demanding little thing aren't you?" a creature stepped into my line of vision. It may have been a part of me but it didn't look like me. It didn't look human. It was a true monster. Its naked body looked disproportional, with elongated limbs and an emaciated frame. Its complexion resembled rancid meat. Scabs and sores oozed and pulsated all over its body as it took in air through a lipless mouth and pointed nose. I felt the purple eyes with needle point pupils boring through me. It flicked its head back forcing dreaded hair away from its face. The creature took another step and shook its body. This revealed two tattered bat like wings. These made the demon appear all the more menacing.

"What do I call you?" I asked.

"Lilith will suffice. So you are the pitiful little girl that I have been entrapped within. How disappointing." It began to pick at its fanged teeth, showing its indifference towards me.

"You will not treat me like that. You will not treat your Master like that." That caught its attention. Its neck creaked and cracked as it turned slowly toward me with a sadistic smile upon its face the creature said;

"Master? Are you implying that I am servant to you? A weak child that was unable to contain me! A little child who was unable to control me? Don't make me laugh!" It scoffed and turned its gaze away from me. I flitted towards it and grabbed its chicken like throat. Although the demon looked fragile, it was far from. Its throat was solid but nothing my strength couldn't handle.

"Lilith, you will respect your master! You live within my mind. You are therefore my servant. You are not the driving force behind my actions. You are a tool for me to use! You will provide me with strength when needed and you will never address me as little girl again! Do you understand me or must I crush your throat to prove my point." I snarled at Lilith and glared into its eyes. I heard sniggering escape from Lilith's mouth. I tightened my grip until it began to rasp and struggle against my ever tightening clutch.

"Do you understand me Lilith?" I shouted as it attempted to claw my arms. I may have been bleeding but I didn't care. I was going to prove I could control what was within me one way or another.

"I understand Master. Please release me." It pleaded as its nails dug into my arms. I loosened my grip, but I didn't release just yet. Lilith coughed and gasped. Its pupils bored into my own.

"You will remain my servant till the end of time Lilith. You will never dictate my actions or control my body again. I control you. You will speak when spoken to unless you detect a threat against your master. Then you will warn me. Are we at an understanding?" I felt Lilith's need to rebel. I snarled and she dipped her head.

"Yes master. I understand." She muttered.

"Good." I smiled and released my grasp completely. Lilith flexed her neck and cracked it.

"Alucard, you chose well with this one. She has much potential with me behind her." She grinned deviously, before bowing elaborately toward me.

"You will make quite the Queen of the Night my Master." Lilith then disappeared in swirling shadows.

I fell onto my knees as I made the shadows fall back. I was overwhelmed.

I'm free

I am the Master of my actions

I dipped my head and my lips pull back into a smile.

"How do you feel Siog Girl?" Alucard stood over me, with a manic grin. I giggled before bursting into a fit of crazed laughter. I thrashed around on the floor before jumping to my feet and spinning around Alucard.

"Powerful. I feel powerful my Master!" I giggled gleefully. Bemused by my actions he merely joined in with my newfound glee by taking my hand and spinning me. I continued to giggle as I spun. When I stopped I sighed. I may have been freed of my demon's power but I was still an outcast within the house. That was not going to be as simple to fix. I stood for a moment with my back to Alucard.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and I found myself resting my hand on his gloved one. It was strange. It felt as though he was trying to comfort me, thus my response. But I didn't know if he was capable of that. It was then he really caught me off guard as he pulled me into his body and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He rested his chin on my shoulder as he spoke to me.

"Emotions often sway within the Hellsing house, but balance restores in near the blink of an eye. You are still young. Time moves at a slow pace for you. But when you have lived as long as I have months go by like days. Years seem like weeks. You won't be an outcast for long. You are too valuable." His voice became a whisper as spoke the last few words. Something changed. The air felt thinner and I felt light headed. Alucard leaned his head against mine. His body felt warm, although it was ice cold. His breaths seemed deeper although he didn't need to breath. His embrace tightened. I felt his breath in my hair. I shivered. But then everything snapped back to normal as Alucard released me, almost thrusting me to the other side of the room.

"I am spending too much time with humans." He muttered as he disappeared into the shadows and out of my room.

_What was that?_

Something suddenly stuck out in my mind. Something Lilith had said.

"_... Queen of the Night..."_

_She couldn't really mean..._

_No that's impossible! _

_Not Alucard..._

_He can't feel emotion..._

_Not like that..._

My thoughts were disrupted as a knock came on the door. But it wasn't the door to the hall. It was the door that connected my room to Seras's.

"Come... come in." I stammered.

Seras slowly pushed the door open. She looked tired and frazzled.

"Can we talk?" she asked as she folded her arms over her chest. She looked defensive and upset.

"Sure, of course! Come in."

"Actually I was thinking that we could talk upstairs in the sitting room maybe." She was fidgeting and twitching nervously.

_Oh god. _

_Neutral ground_

_What could she possibly want to talk about...?_

"Ya, okay Seras."

Seras lead the way and took a chair right by the fireplace. I sat across from her in an arm chair with far too many feather cushions. Seras stared into the fire. Her eyes were lost in the flames; lost in thought. She sighed softly.

"I always feel so at home in this room." She murmured as she sat straight back in the chair and looked at me.

"Did anyone ever tell you what happened to my family?" Startled by Seras's question I simple shook my head, unsure what I should say.

"When I was a little girl, I lost both my parents." I bite my lower lip and watched her intently. She cleared her throat and continued.

"My Dad was one of the finest policemen in all of the country. He was my hero. Every evening when he came home from work I would run to the door to greet him. He had the kindest eyes. After hugging me he would go into the kitchen and kiss my Mom. She was beautiful woman. My Dad would always tell me that she was the one I got my hair and my attitude from..." She laughed lightly but then her eyes became dark.

"But one evening everything changed. Dad had just arrived home and was in the kitchen with Mom when someone knocked at the door. I was in the sitting room playing with some toys. It was then Mom ran in and told me to hide in the cupboard. I pleaded with her before I heard the first round of bullets begin. I saw two men shoot both my parents. They were men that my Dad had sent down for criminal acts. But there wasn't enough evidence. They found him. They killed him. And then they dragged my mother into the middle of it. They killed her. She couldn't fight back. But I could. I ran from my hiding place, streaming tears, grabbed a fork and stabbed that man touching my Mom in the eye. He screamed but the other shot me in the stomach. Adrenaline saved my body physically but mentally I am scarred for life. The man I stabbed proceeded to violate my mother's lifeless body before me. Those are images you can never erase... " A single red tear left her eye. I wanted to comfort her. As I was about to stand up she wiped it away.

"After that I was in and out of homes all the time until I turned 18. I couldn't interact normally with children my age, not without having a violent outburst. I blamed everything that happened to me on those men. I wanted them suffer as I had. I wanted them to die..."

_She knows how I feel..._

Suddenly her eyes were boring it mine.

"I know how you feel. I know that your mind is torturing you. I know you want to see those men dead. I know better than anyone else. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me know what was going on in your mind?" Seras eyes were full of pain.

Seras, I had no idea... I'm sorry. I never thought through what I was doing. All I wanted was my revenge. I didn't think about whom it was affect. I didn't think you would let me go through with it."

"Of course I wouldn't let you! Revenge is nothing but a monster that consumes you whole. You have to learn to contain it and not to act on it. I wouldn't be here if I had acted on it." Seras smiled weakly then stood up and came over to me. She took me by the shoulders and held me lightly.

"No more secrets ok?" she whispered.

"No more secrets." I hugged her around the middle and she giggled.

"We really are like sisters." Seras murmured. I just chuckled and released Seras.

"Want to watch some bad movies then?" I asked. Seras smiled and everything was ok. For that moment everything made sense again. For that second there was peace. But then it was gone.

A loud explosion shook the entire frame of the sturdy Hellsing house. Seras and I launched ourselves out onto the landing and gasped at what we witnessed. The heavy entrance door had been blown clean off its hinges. The hall erupted into a flurry of gunfire. The Hellsing forces had rushed the entrances seconds after the explosion and were trying to hold back and army of the undead. An army of rotting, ghouls trampled over the entrance and launched themselves towards the young men of Hellsing. Seras grabbed my hand and I felt her body tense.

_Shit. Not now!_

"Seras focus! Look at me! Go and make sure Sir Integra is ok. She will have a plan of action." She calmed once I snapped her out of her moments panic. She nodded and sped down the hall to Sir Integra's office.

I looked at the carnage beginning to unfold and tried to figure out where I could help. I decided to try flit down to the basement to retrieve my weapons and a blood sucker. Under this kind of pressure bloodlust was the last thing I needed. But as I sped down the stairs I was forced to a halt. A sadistic laugh echoed over the gunshots. Jan stood atop of the rubble that was once was the door. He stared directly at me and his smile widened.

"Miss me, little girl?" he sneered.

I felt my body convulse as reality struck.

_What have I done..._

* * *

**Dun, dun DUN! :P**

**Ash faced with her enemy must choose. **

**Defy her Master and suffer the brutal consequences?**

**Or sit back and watch the as her new home is ravaged and destroyed?**

**What will she do?**

**What will Alucard say?**

**And where on Earth is Pip and the Wild Geese when you need them! O.o**

**All shall be revealed**

**Toodles!**

**Ms. Blood Rose**


	11. 11 The End to a Sadist

**Hello My Dear Readers! **

**I'm back! I am so very sorry that I have been Neglecting my dear Ash but I had some a bit of a crazy ride the last few months! ^_^**

**But to make up for my absence I bring you the chapter you have been waiting for!**

**This was one of my favourite chapters thus far to write! I do hope you enjoy!**

**Please read and review! I loves the feed back!**

**Walter: The Fine Ms. Blood Rose does not own Hellsing or its Characters. However this does not stop her sending the cheques**

**Me: O_O**

* * *

Ice.

All I could feel was a cold stabbing pain coursing throughout my body.

I couldn't move.

I felt as though a creature was holding me still, forcing me to watch the scene unfold.

Jan laughed manically, throwing dazed Hellsing men toward his hoard of monstrous ghouls. Their screams ripped through me harder than any silver bullet could.

_I need to help!_

_I need to save them!_

_I need to protect them..._

I began to move but it wasn't toward the terror filled screams. The soles of my feet were carrying me toward the basement. In my frazzled state, I couldn't concentrate enough to phase through the solid walls that blocked my path. I sped through the halls blurry eyed and collided with the wall several times.

I swerved around a corner, narrowing missing a portrait of Sir Integra before finally reaching the door to my room. It took me less than a millisecond to get through the door and slam it behind me.

I tried to focus myself before I began to flit around the room.

_Where are my swords?_

They weren't here.

I had to assume Sir Integra had requested they be removed from my room due to my 'unpredictable' nature.

"Shit!" I said out loud.

I began to run through my options as I ripped off my track suit bottoms and t-shirt and pulled on my Hellsing uniform. I plaited my hair and tied my boot laces.

With no weapons to hand I had 3 options in mind.

One; I could run into the middle of the fight relying on pure brute strength and hope none of the bullets flying were made of silver. I sighed. I wouldn't make it on just strength. I had Alucard's blood in my veins but even that didn't make me invincible. Youth was not to my advantage.

Two; I could try to make my way to the training room and get my hands on some fire power and ammunition. I rolled my eyes. The training room was on the opposite wing of the house and no doubt the path would be plagued by Jan's rotting ghoul army.

I took a deep breath and decided option three was the only logical way to go. I had to speak to Integra.

But then I was hit by a sudden realisation.

_I can't leave my room alone._

I slumped down onto my coffin and began to twist the end of my plait around my finger. I was still bound by my new restrictions which meant I was essentially trapped.

Frustration coursed through my body forcing my muscles to become rigid. My fingers bent into claw like figures. A snarled rolled in the back of my throat before ripping through my lips.

His laugh caught me off guard like always.

I whipped my head around and glared at Alucard who casually leaned against the wall. His hair shadowed all but his sharp, white smile.

"What the hell are you doing here Master? All hell is breaking loose up stairs! Where is..."

Alucard was suddenly right beside me. Sitting upon my coffin with one gloved finger delicately pushed against my lips.

"You worry too much Siog girl." I tensed and my trail of thought was almost lost until my tattoo began to glow. It stung my skin and I felt the need to seek out Sir Integra. Alucard's glove illuminated.

_Is Sir Integra calling us?_

Alucard chuckled before stepping back, taking his hand from my face.

"Our master needs us. We are being called into the midst of battle. The true power of the Hellsing house shall rip this scum asunder. We will show no mercy. We will teach these freaks what it is to be a true Nosferato. We will make them cower and beg for the deepest pits of hell! Are you ready my Siog girl?" He held out a glowing gloved hand to me and smiled demonically. I felt a flame ignite within my body. The flames rushed through my body and every muscle purred. My pupils contracted and my irises plunged into a beautiful, bloody crimson. I took Alucard's hand and the glow of our seals intensified. My lips curled back over my teeth, drawing the eye to my ever menacing canine fangs. Alucard's grip tightened and his smile widened. He pulled me close and wrapped an arm around my lower back.

"Let us travel." He smirked before our bodies became smoke and mist and we headed toward Sir Integra's call.

We emerged from the shadows in a large room. Sir Integra sat at the head of a long oval table. Walter and Seras were standing either side of her with maps of the house spread out before them.

The door appeared to be fastened shut but the roar of fighting could not be shielded. Sir Integra kept a cool appearance. Her eyes shifted from the papers laying before her to Alucard and then me. Her eyes narrowed before she stood up from her seat. I held my stance steady. I could feel shooting paint through my tattooed arm as Sir Integra's stare intensified. This wasn't like the first time I met her. The pain was far more intense and cut into every single muscle. My jaw tightened as I mashed my teeth together. I could feel Alucard's eyes on me as I fought not to react to the pain. I was just reaching my limit when the pain cut off and Sir Integra began to speak.

"These men that have desecrated the Hellsing house; are they the same men that attacked you in your human state?" the question was directed at me. I dipped my head slightly.

"Yes Sir Hellsing."

"The same men you tracked down to reap your revenge risking exposure and Ms. Victoria's safety?"

I gulped.

"...yes..."

She slammed her fists against the hard wood table. I knew what was coming and I knew my neck was on the line. Before Integra uttered another word I fell into one knee and bowed my head, forcing my plaited hair to fall over my shoulder.

"Forgive me Sir Hellsing. I have put the Hellsing house in this situation and should be punished. But allow me the chance to amend my mistake. Allow me to teach these men a lesson. Allow me to show them that even the lowest member of this house will not allow scum to fester and feed within its walls. Allow me to prove myself worthy of my undead life. And if I fail feel free to rip my heart from my body and feed it to the dogs." I rose to my feet and felt the shadows around me shudder and stir.

"I need to make them pay. Not for what they have done to me; but for what they have done to this house. For underestimating its power and believing they could pick me off so easily!" I yelled and my voice bounced around the room.

Integra raised an eyebrow and curved her mouth ever so slightly.

"Do you truly believe you could take on the entirety of that ghoul army Ms. Kelly?" She asked as she took a cigar from the box in her inner breast pocket.

"I could try." I shrugged. Walter produced a lighter and sparked it to life and held it to the end of Sir Integra's cigar. She inhaled and exhaled. The smoked swirled above her head and disappeared.

She chuckled to herself.

"Well Ms. Kelly, I have greatly misjudged your loyalty."

"This house is my home Sir, and I'm not about to let filth walk all over it." I felt a demonic smile on my lips. Integra took her seat again.

"A plan of action is in order then. Walter?" Integra returned to her calmed exterior and inhaled again from her cigar. Walter nodded.

"From our last contact with our forces on the second floor the ghouls have spread into the upper levels and have control of the ground floor. I propose 2 teams. Alucard shall man the basement level while Miss Victoria, Miss Kelly and I shall undertake the upper levels and protect this room. I feel there is nothing to worry about. Compared to the situations in your father's day this will be child's-play." He never wavered or expressed any feeling of doubt in his proposed plan.

"We now await your orders Sir." Walter tensed the muscles in his arms and hands. Integra squared her shoulders and began to speak.

"These creatures are killing and eating my people. Show them no mercy. Do not leave a single one standing!" She spoke with power and authority. It was evident, even in the midst of chaos, why she was chosen as the head of the Hellsing House.

"Please ensure that Miss Kelly is properly armed Walter. I believe her weaponry was removed from her possession." She added before finishing her cigar.

_Doesn't miss a thing._

"Your orders shall be followed to the letter Sir. Please remain here until the area has been cleared." Walter bowed to Sir Integra before escorting us to the hallway.

No evidence of fighting had yet presented itself in this area of the House, only the blare of gunfire and screams could be heard. Clearly the fight would soon be here too.

"Miss Kelly I believe these are yours." Walter held out the familiar case and I felt a jolt of excitement. I pulled in open and slipped my hands into the leather gloves. Strapping a holster to my belt it suddenly occurred to me.

"Walter, will you be ok? I mean can you handle this? Would it not make more sense for you to stay with Sir Integra?" I asked. Seras seemed to be thinking the same thing as she came to stand by me.

Walter we can handle this you know? I'm sure I can put the new gun to use." She seemed a little hesitant speaking about the gun but was fully committed to the idea of keeping him safe. But then he laughed.

"The Angel of Death rides again." Alucard grinned.  
"A little out of practise but I will have a fine back team behind me. Now I believe it is fine time I teach these young people a proper lesson in Violence." Walter cracked his knuckles and quickly pulled his hands apart. Translucent fibres were weaved between his hands and fingers. Seras and I threw some confused looks from Alucard to Walter to each other. Alucard placed a blood pack into my hand and smirked.

"You are in for a treat Siog Girl. Wait and see what our own Angel of Death, Walter Donez, has to offer."

"Master, what are you talking about?" Seras asked.

"Police girl be patient. This could end up being fun." he said before disappearing from sight.

We both turned our attention to Walter who chuckled.  
"I will answer any questions you have at a more appropriate time. Right now we have more pressing matters. Miss Victoria could you please retrieve your new gun and Miss Kelly please drink up. You are going to need as quite a bit of energy." I nodded and Seras sprinted off. I ripped open the top of the blood bag and quickly gulped down its contents and returned to attaching holsters to my belt and upper thighs. I put daggers into a holster on each leg and took both swords in each hand. I rotated my wrists and the blades slowly sliced through the air. Taking a deep breath I mentally prepared myself. I closed my eyes and blocked out all sound.

_The Valentines are going to pay for all of this..._

The intense desire to eliminate them became a fire within my body that spread rapidly to every immortal cell. I focused every sense on my surroundings in the same manner Alucard had shown me.

I never thought I would have to use these skills here. Not like this. Not in this house.

I isolated sounds and smells from the levels below. Gunpowder, iron and rotting flesh polluted my nostrils and screams drummed in my ears. I would not allow this to go any further.

Footsteps beat the hard wood floor in a rhythmic percussion. They were approaching our location. My eyes shot open and connected with Seras. Her face was hard as she carried a massive case on her shoulder. To any outsider it would look like a fantastical act for a girl with Seras's build.

As my line of sight followed Seras, Lilith snarled from the crevices of my mind.

_The enemy has arrived; _

"Prepare yourselves, our visitors are about to arrive. We cannot but give them an appropriate welcome." Walter said as a dark glimmer took hold of his eyes. He flexed his fingers and brought his hands together before pulling them apart in a swift motion. Fine translucent threads glinted in the light between his fingers. My head tilted, fascinated by the glimmering strings.

"Walter, what on earth…." I began when he merely shock his head once.

"Please stand to attention Miss Kelly. As I said previously at a more appropriate time I will answer any questions. " he took a rigid stance, straight and tall and turned to Seras who had taken a hidden position down the hall. He nodded once and turned back.

The groan of ghouls approached our position and I took stance with a sword in either hand.

"Ms. Kelly, could you take several steps back? I will take out the front lines before you charge in. Ms. Victoria will be our back-up." Walter stated bluntly. I followed his request and fell in line behind him. His muscles tensed and the first wave of rotting ghouls approached.

They were unlike any other ghouls I had dealt with; they were covered in full body armour and holding large black shields before them. They had been greatly organised. As they marched Walter stepped forward and threw his hands forward. I watched fascinated as he pulled several simmering wires to his mouth before quickly ripping them back. The air rippled as the wires flew back to Walter. For a moment nothing seemed to happen until the first lines of ghouls fell to the floor in halves.

My lips twitched as I witnessed the power the butler had been hiding all this time.

"Walter, you are a sly one! What else are you hiding behind that monocle?" I smirked as I took my starting position and my eyes blossomed into their demonic crimson.

"You have only had a glimpse Ms. Kelly, now if you please?" he said as he gestured toward the hoard.

"It would be my pleasure." I smirked as an animalistic grin painted my face.

Flitting, I launched myself toward the ghouls and sliced my way through them with ease. I ran at a row of shields and propelled myself over them and decapitated the row of ghouls. I tried to charge further but I was heavily surrounded.

"Seras! I need some back up here!" I shouted out as I sliced through another ghoul.

"Rodger! Get out of the way!" She yelled from her position. As she fired her cannon I ran at the wall with such momentum that I hit the ceiling. As the soles of my boots reached the ceiling I pulled shadows in toward me and wrapped them around my lower legs and feet. They held me hanging from a ceiling like a bat. I smirked to myself and knew somewhere Alucard was laughing manically.

I tilted my head downward and watched as Seras's bullet penetrated through the hoard. Their blood soaked into the wallpapered walls and destroyed the ancient paintings. I dropped down as the explosion rocked the halls. I spun as I landed, sword in hand and decapitated then remaining standing ghouls. I stood to my full height and turned to see more glaring red eyes approaching. But this battalion was headed by a leader. The iris in my eyes shrank down to a pin point and a snarled ripped from my throat.

"Well fuck me. He made the little Slut a little Vamp! Heh HAHA!" Jan laughed menacingly as he sauntered toward us. He casually twirled a machine gun and chewed on one of Sir Integra's vintage cigars.

"Miss Kelly could you….." Walter tried to begin but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry to do this Walter. But please leave him to me." My voice was low and I could feel Lilith writhing within me.

_We are going to do this as one Lilith, you are not in command here_

It hissed but I could feel a new strength pulse into my body.

Walter was taken aback. He tried to protest by wrapping several of his wires around my arm. Without looking shadows quickly sliced them away. I wasn't going to be stopped.

"Please Walter. I am in control. It's not about revenge anymore. He is attacking my home. Please take care of the ghouls. Mr. Valentine is mine." I smirked and bared my fangs to the enemy.

"You really Fucking Think you can take me on? Jesus! You're still a Stupid fucking little bitch!" Jan spat. He snapped his fingers and ghouls surrounded him. I replaced my swords into the sheaths on my belt.

"Heh. Oh poor Little Jan, hiding behind his mindless ghouls. Is you afraid that this 'Little Bitch' has some force behind her bite?" I spoke to him like a child.

Anger ignited in his eyes and he snapped his fingers again and the bullets started to fire. My eyes widened as I tried to dodge them. I couldn't take the risk. If any of them had been silver tipped I would have needed to waste vital energy trying to heal myself. As a bullet grazed my arm I yelled out.

"Walter!" I shouted as he appeared in front of me. He had created an impenetrable shield of wires. The bullets became dust particles as they hit the shield. It was truly remarkable.

_Master wasn't lying _

"Ash! Go now!" Seras yelled from the end of the hall. She had emerged holding her cannon upright. I nodded quickly and sprinted at the wall and propelled over the hoard of ghouls. I landed in a crouch and pulled one of the daggers from my holster and sent it coursing through the ghouls to graze Jan's calf. It ripped though his dark trousers and pierced his skin before hitting the wall. He spun and screeched. His eyes made contact with mine.

"You are going to fucking pay you little whore!" He roared and flitted in my direction. I had underestimated his speed as he ran at me, grabbing my throat and pinning me to a wall. He pressed his body into me and laughed psychotically.

"Well this takes me back. I think I'm going to pick up from where we left off, before Big Red Fucking interrupted!" Jan spat. He glared into my eyes and held me above the ground. I snarled before I pressed both of my feet into the wall and pushed off propelling both Jan and I further down the hall. I landed and rolled before getting to my feet. I pulled a sword from my belt and took stance. Jan took to his feet and laughed mockingly.

"So Alucard turned the little whore I tried to Fucking drain. There has to be a rule against this kinda shit. What are you now? His little Fuck Doll?" He laughed manically.

My muscles began to shake and my eyes dilated and my nostrils flared.

"How dare you speak of my Master you piece of Shit!" I ran at him and began to wave my sword frantically. Jan easily dodged and continued to laugh and taunt.

_You are letting your emotion dictate! _

_Focus you Simple Fool!_

Lilith growled and forced me to realise what he was doing to me. He was forcing an emotional response so he could take me out.

Just as I thought that he hit me across the face with the gun he had been holding in a vice like grip.

I spun and hit the ground losing grip of my sword. Jan stood over me and stood down on my stomach.

"You stupid, little, fucking, whore. You lose!" Jan yelled as he held his gun to my forehead and fired.

A bullet penetrated my skin and shattered my skull before entering my brain. I went numb as the bullet exploded and shards ripped into my brain tissue.

I didn't exist in my body for those moments. I was in the shadows. I watched as Jan fired into my body repeatedly, laughing manically as each bullet sent droplets of blood splattering from my body. Jan began to crush what remained of my skull until nothing but a headless carcass remained. But then time seemed to stand still. Jan froze as did his surroundings. In the shadows I was bodiless but I maintained a human shape.

"You have truly achieved freedom." Lilith spoke. It had formed behind me. It reached out and touched my shoulders.

"I can give you power now unlike before. We can truly unite. You will no longer be limited, you will be able to take the full form of your inner demon and pull forward your familiars. The shadow realm is far more under your control." Lilith bowed its head to me and its touch fell left my shoulders.

"I need your power Lilith and you need my being. But I cannot allow you to take over." I murmured.

"This, much to my infuriation, is no longer possible for me. I have been bound. You are the master in this symbiotic relationship. I can give you power but I cannot dominate. Our relationship will remain much like it was." It snapped its neck from one side to another and extended a clawed hand.

"Let's go." I extended a shadowed appendage and gripped Lilith.

There was a sudden pulse of heat before I was swirling around my body and time had restarted. I returned to my body. I started the healing by forced the bullets from my torso and then began to reform my head. Jan at this point had begun to walk back toward Walter.

_He is off his guard!_

_Act now!_

I sent shadows across the floor and gripped the hilt of my sword before throwing it toward Jan.

"What the fuck! What is this Shi…" The sword pierced through Jan's stomach cutting off his sentence and pinning him to the wall. He dropped his gun as screamed as the sliver blade seared his skin and insides.

Stuck in his position he could see my entire regeneration, he recoiled and desperately tried to remove the deeply embedded sword. As a layer of fresh skin formed over the muscle structure of my jaw I took to my feet and rolled my crimson eyes. A wicked smile touched my lips and I tipped my head to one side and my now loose hair fell to one side. I looked down at my clothes. Bloody, bullet holes dominated and material fell from my uniform in parts leaving exposed skin.

"Tut, tut. Well Mr. Valentine you really have ruined this uniform. This will never do." My stare never wavered from Jan's pupils as I swirled a gloved hand calling shadows forward. They brushed over my uniform and repaired it. I snarled quietly as I slowly approached Jan.

_Now, show him what it is to be true Nosferato Ash!_

Lilith purred.

I stood before him as he writhed. He cursed me and tried to pull the silver blade with his hands once more.

I placed both hands a top of the hilt of the blade and gradually forced it deeper into Jan's bleeding abdomen. His hands darted forward toward my neck but I dodged without batting an eyelid and retrieved two daggers from there sheaths. With these I pinned both of Jan's hands above his head.

"You're dead! I fucking killed you fucking Whore!" Jan screamed as Anger erupted from him. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth but his sadistic anger never left his eyes.

"Oh Jan. You cannot kill something that is already dead. That is where we differ. You are not a True being of the night." I cooed and smiled with a crazed glint in my eye. I then took a hand and formed a claw on Jan's chest above his heart.

"Here is a little something I picked up from my Master." I began to force my hand through his muscle toward his heart.

I was going to end this. I would have my revenge and protect my Master's Master. Jan's blood coated my hand and poured down his chest.

"YOU CRAZY, MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! THIS ISN'T ONLY THE FUCKING BEGINNING!" He screeched and a laugh escaped my lips.

"I am not going to listen to a piece of worthless scum like you. I will crush your heart before your eyes and watch you fall apart. This is the end for you little boy Valentine." I smirked. But the smirk was short lived, it fell from my lips as my tattooed arm illuminated and a searing pain drove me back from Jan.

I tried to fight it and stepped toward Jan again when fie thread wrapped around my arms and body and forced me to a stop.

I spun my head and Walter and Seras were standing side by side. I had forgotten they were within close proximity dealing with their own problems.

"Ms. Kelly we need to retrieve information from him." Walter said with a stern tone. I relaxed my muscles and Walter released me. Lilith snarled and I let a harsh breath escape from my lips. I glared at Jan as Walter bound him with wires and removed my sword and daggers with ease and tossed them to me. I cleaned them quickly on my uniform and placed them back into their sheaths. I stood beside Seras and tried to keep control. My tattoo glowed faintly but there was no longer any pain.

My body still writhed and wanted to finish what I had begun with Jan. I twitched beside Seras and wanted to pounce.

Jan would still get what he deserved and I could guarantee that. He would not leave this house alive. Even if I was not the one to deal the final blow, he would be finished. Walter had begun his questioning and had five separate wires around each of Jan's fingers on his right hand.

"What is the objective of this attack? Who are you taking orders from?" Walter was forceful in his questions.

Me? I was just passing by and thought I would have a look. I was totally minding my own business." Jan smirked. Walter was in no mood for any fun and games and pulled one of the five wires. Jan's pinkie finger was severed from his hand and he let out a screeched.

"We were just following orders! We were told to attack the Hellsing Headquarters and kill everyone we found. We were supposed to confirm the deaths of Bitch Hellsing and her pet Vampire." His eyes narrowed.

"Hold on, you're not the only one in charge here." Walter stated and I realised I had missed something. Something had been staring at me blindly in the face the whole time.

_Luke…._

"Haha! Big brother Valentine is downstairs right now beating Alucard into Carpet stain!" Jan laughed manically. I stood back. My eyes widened and I felt a choking sensation.

_No…._

_That's not possible! _

"Master…" I mumbled as crazed thoughts took over my mind. Smoke swirled around me and my form dissolved. I had become smoke and mist alone and I was travelling toward the dungeons. I had left Jan, Seras and Walter alone to find my Master.

I landed in Alucard's room but it was empty. I snapped my head back and forward. I crouched down and listened intently.

_You should be able to sense you Master. _

_Sense his presence Ash. _

As Lilith murmured these words, my tattoo ignited, casting an ominous glow on Alucard's chamber. I could feel it. I could feel Alucard's energy. His crazed energy pulsed from the ground below me.

I phased though the floor and landed in the crouch on a stone set of stairs. I flitted toward crazed laughter praying it wasn't Luke.

I froze as I hit the last steps and a demonic smile pulled my lips back and exposed my vampiric fangs.

Alucard had shed his human form and had engulfed the room with his shadowy body. Luke quivered in the centre of the room and began to run as Alucard's hell hounds burst off from his body and pursued him. As I observed I sat in the darkness upon the stairs hidden from Luke. Quiet laughter began to spill from my lips. I was a mix of excitement and Awe as the fight continued.

Luke screamed out as the hounds caught up with him and ripped through his legs and thick, sweet blood shot from the wounds.

He fell at the foot of the stairs and began to whimper. He spun quickly to see Alucard at his peak. Glee ignited within his eyes and his fearsome grin beamed white.

"What are you? What in the Hell are you?" Luke shouted out, his voice dripping with terror. Alucard snarled with delight ad his shadows grew and crimson eyes illuminated throughout the room.

"Come on! Get up, attack me! You have only suffered the loss of your legs! Summon up your familiars, transform your body, heal your severed legs and stand! The evening is so young! Come on hurry, hurry, Hurry! Pull yourself together! The fun has just begun!" Alucard voiced was pumped with excitement.

But it was short lived. Luke cowered at his words and tried desperately to calm himself.

"Monster!" was all he could scream. Alucard's delight was wiped from his face and replaced with disgust. His shadows fell back and pulled into his body.

"So, I see you for what you really are. You're pathetic! You're nothing but a useless snivelling piece of meat!" Alucard roared.

"Shut up! You are nothing but the Hellsing family toy! A dog for the Church of England! You are not even fit to call yourself a Vampire! A…"

"Silence!" Alucard snapped cutting off Luke.

"If I'm a dog. Then you're dog meat." Alucard produced a snarling hellhound with a thousand glowing crimson eyes. Luke began to crawl up the stone steps whimpering as the dog protruded from Alucard's body and spiralled toward him.

Luke then spotted my glowing crimson eyes and a moment's hope painted his face.

"Help me!" he screamed but as I stood to reveal my identity horror dominated his face again.

"Please have Mercy!" He pleaded and tried to grab my ankle.

"I'm sorry. It's time to feed the dogs. Goodbye Mister Valentine." I smiled manically and kicked a screaming Luke into the mouth of Alucard's hellhound.

Luke's blood painted the walls and steps and several drops of splashed back and hit my face.

"I'm sorry he could not live up to your expectation Master." I stepped forward as Alucard absorbed Luke's blood into his body and leaned against the wall.

"Siog Girl." He smirked.

"I sensed worry. Did you doubt your Master's power?" He asked as he walked toward me and leaned beside me. I rolled my eyes and tried to fob off his question but there was no lying to Alucard. I dipped my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't know what to expect from Luke. I only ever had dealings with his brother." I mumbled. Alucard chuckled.

"Such foolish notions my dear Siog Girl." He looked at me and then took my chin in his hand and tipped it upward. His glowing eyes analysed my face for a moment before he kissed my cheek. I froze for a moment and felt rigid. But not out of fear. It was so unexpected. His eyes looked into mine and he smirked.

"You appear to have blood from our visitor on your face. Can't let it go to waste can we, my Siog Girl?" Stunned all I could do in reply was shack my head. Something changed in Alucard. His voice was soft for a moment and his breaths were heavy. With one hand still on my chin he placed the other gently on the back of my head. He brought my face to his and kissed my forehead before kissing my cheek again. I brought my hands and rested them on his chest. I leaned closer into him. Alucard moved his hand from my cheek to my lower back and pulled me closer into his body. Our eyes met again and everything was different. I saw something unusual. There was something behind those eyes that I had never thought the Vampire King could feel. Lust. Passion. Desire.

His faced leaned in and he pressed his lips to mine. Instinct seemed to take over as I responded and kissed him back. I felt my hand ripping through the material on his chest and his hand weaved into my hair. Everything else was forgotten. But then Alucard pulled away and slowly released my body, however the grip I had on his shirt didn't ease. I was dazed. Alucard smirked and placed his hands on mine. I looked up and realised that faint nail marks were visible through the rips of his shirt. I let go and dipped my head, embarrassed. Alucard wrapped his arms around me and caught me off guard again.

"Well, that was very interesting my Siog Girl." He murmured before disappearing into the shadows.

I hit the floor and struggled to process what had just happened.

I touched my lips and smirked before bursting into a fit of laughter.

_Did that really just happen?_

I thought to myself for a few moments before exhaustion overwhelmed me.

The battle was over and everything and changed.

I had no idea what was approaching.

The battle was over for me but a war for the world was about to come.

* * *

_**OH! Did you see that coming? **_

_**I did! :P **_

_**Pip: When do I arrive?**_

_**Me: Oh very soon Mister! I cannot wait to write for you! *giggles***_

_**Till the next chapter! **_

_**Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! **_


End file.
